Orgullosa venganza
by Nai Hatake
Summary: [AU] ¿Hasta dónde serán capaces de llegar Sakura e Ino en su afán por molestarse la una a la otra? [SasuSakuShikaIno] Cuadrados amorosos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

- Lemons (muchos).

- Cuadrados amorosos [Sasu/Saku/Shika/Ino].

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl- diálogo.

''_Asdfghjkl_'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambio de escena.

**Ubicación espacio-tiempo**: [UA] actualidad, en algún lugar de Japón.

~o~

- Oh, ... Sakura...- gimió Sasuke.

Ella amaba ser la causante de aquel necesitado estado en el cual se encontraba su novio. En cierta manera la hacía sentir poderosa. Sasuke siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras y uno de esos que no dejan ver sus sentimientos fácilmente. Por eso, le encantaba sacar a la luz su lado más débil, la debilidad de su carne.

Siguió moviéndose arriba de él, hasta que ambos llegaron al más placentero orgasmo.

- Joder, Sakura- ella rebosaba de placer y regocijo.

Sasuke tenía montones de amantes; aquello no tenía mucho sentido, ya que ella era la única que le hacía ver las estrellas y sentirse al límite con sólo un roce. Pero él era arrogante y no quería ser el dueño de solamente una, aunque fuera la mejor amante de todas.

No por nada Sakura era de las chicas más buscadas, mucho estaba a su favor. A pesar de sus pequeños pechos, tenía un trasero para babear, cintura de avispa, mirada decidida y penetrante y era increíblemente hermosa. Combinaba de forma perfecta sensualidad y delicadeza.

Sasuke sabía que si ella se disponía a serle infiel, tendría montones de amantes, eso no le faltaría; pero la conocía, tan inocente, angelical e inofensiva. Ella no sería capaz, le amaba. Él también la amaba, a su manera, una manera muy peculiar de amar.

[...]

Sakura se levantó. Otro día más de escuela. No tenía ganas de levantarse, como siempre. Además de la desgana, se encontraba cansada físicamente, la sesión de sexo de ayer la había dejado exhausta, incluso habiendo dormido.

Se levantó de la cama, no podía darse el lujo de faltar, ese día tenía prueba de matemática. Estaba a quinto año en la secundaria. Las materias, en general, se le daban bien. Pero matemática le hacía saltar la alarma de la desesperación. No tenía una buena base, así que los problemas más difíciles no le salían. Tampoco le gustaba mucho la clase, varias veces se había quedado dormida en la mitad de una explicación.

Esto sumado a que su profesor, Hatake Kakashi, quien no aparentaba la edad que tenía, era extremadamente sexy, no la dejaba entender mucho. Muchas veces se había encontrado a sí misma embobada con su pelo, con sus ejercitados brazos y con su trasero con forma de sandía cuando él se daba vuelta para escribir en la pizarra. Igualmente, nunca se metería con su profesor y además tenía novio.

Sabía de antemano que su evaluación sería un fracaso. Sin embargo, no podía faltar a un examen.

Se vistió rápidamente pero cuidando su aspecto y delineó un poco sus ojos.

Ella y su amiga-enemiga, Ino Yamanaka, eran las que se llevaban casi toda la atención del alumnado masculino. Pocos eran inmunes a sus encantos. Sakura lo sabía pero prefería no darle mucha atención al tema.

Ino también estaba al tanto de esta verdad. Pero ella veía a la Haruno como una rival. Una peligrosa rival que podía robarle a la manada de hombres que había conquistado. Y eso no era lo peor. Su contraria se llevó la atención de la persona que ella más deseaba, Sasuke Uchiha, admirado y codiciado por todas las féminas. Si bien, sabía que él le era infiel a su novia, tenía a Sakura como su chica oficial. Era el puesto que Ino ansiaba.

Despechada, se puso de novia con Shikamaru, tal vez para tener compañía, tal vez para tratar de darle celos, no lo sabía exactamente. El moreno aceptó porque era vulnerable a Ino, ella le daba buen sexo.

Aún con la rivalidad, estaban el en mismo círculo amistoso, por esto, se les podía considerar amigas.

[...]

La rubia se dirigió a la escuela. Aquel día tenía examen de matemática, se le daba terriblemente mal, pero tenía un as bajo la manga. El trimestre estaría aprobado para ella.

Al llegar al jardín de la entrada, se encontró con su rival besando febrilmente a su Sasuke. No podía decir nada, no podía entrometerse, no podía exigir explicación. Él no era nada de ella. Esto la hizo rabiar. Cambiaría la situación, no soportaba no tener al Uchiha_._

_Venganza_

Sus venas clamaban venganza.

Entró al edificio con ímpetu y a paso veloz, se encaminó a su aula, donde sus amigos charlaban animadamente. Se unió a la conversación.

- ¿Estudiaron para el examen de Kakashi-sensei? Ah, hola, Ino- saludó Tenten.

- Hola- respondió para todos.

- Claro que no estudié, dattebayo, ¿qué preguntas?- era más que sabido que el rubio no había resuelto ni medio ejercicio.

- Yo sí estudié. Si quieres te ayudo- se ofreció Hinata, que estaba embobada con Naruto. Parecía que la única persona que no se percataba de aquello era, precisamente, él.

Siguieron charlando, se les unieron Sakura y Sasuke. Volvieron a sus asientos cuando la profesora de literatura, Kurenai-sensei, entró en el aula.

Otra clase para aburrirse. La mañana pasó lentamente, hasta que llegaron las últimas dos horas. El examen.

Una melena plateada apareció en la sala.

- Buenos días, alumnos- saludó con una sonrisa tan grande que podía ser vista a través de su máscara. Sabía que la mayoría no aprobaría y, de una manera inexplicable, aquello le causaba alegría.

- Éso es ser cruel- murmuró Sakura a su compañera de banco, Hinata, quien estaba de acuerdo. A su otro costado, se sentaba su novio, que parecía más relajado y sereno que nunca.

- Bien, comencemos el examen- sonrió de forma escalofriante.

Y así comenzaron dos horas interminables para Sakura. El único consuelo de aquel día miércoles era la clase de educación física a contra turno de Gai-sensei. Siempre les subía el ánimo. Vaya que esas eran clases, era el profesor más exigente, aún más que Kakashi y sus estúpidos números. Podían llegar a tener un castigo de cuarenta vueltas seguidas a la cancha del colegio- afortunadamente era pequeña-, o cincuenta lagartijas con un brazo. A veces -demasiadas- era un profesor bastante abusivo. Aún así, la clase se les hacía en extremo divertida debido a los discursos sin sentido y las súplicas de los que eran castigados.

La ansiada clase llegó. Salieron rumbo a la cancha, donde Gai esperaba, vestido de sus mallas verdes.

- Oh, qué cara tienen algunos- les gritó Gai- ¿Mi eterno rival les tomó examen? Ah, ya se las verá conmigo ese Kakashi...- y comenzó con su interminable discurso de la rivalidad. El único que lo seguía escuchando era su aplicado alumno Rock Lee, quien lo idolatraba.

- Para calentar 5 vueltas, ya.

- Treinta lagartijas.

- Diez vueltas.

- Noventa abdominales.

- Diez vueltas.

- Cuarenta sentadillas.

- ¡Vamos! ¡La llama de la juventud no puede morir!

Esas eran la clases del cejudo.

- No puedo más, dattebayo, esta vez se ha pasado- comentó Naruto apoyado sobre sus rodillas.

- Estoy de acuerdo- concordó una extenuada Sakura, tendida en el suelo, al igual que algunos alumnos más.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan, levántate. Ya es hora de irnos- le tendió una mano, la cual Sakura tomó, agradecida. Él tiró de ella.

- Gracias, Naruto.

Se puso de pie, pero al dar el primer paso, casi se desplomó en el pasto. La había auxiliado el brazo de su amigo.

- Arriba, Sakura-chan- dijo él con esfuerzo, pues el entrenamiento lo había cansado tanto como a ella.

Así llegaron a la salida, donde Naruto se fue en su auto. Sakura divisó a Sasuke, que la esperaba. Estaba apoyado sobre su coche en una pose relajada, pero no la engañaba, estaba tan agotado como ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se subieron al vehículo.

- Gai-sensei no puede seguir así.

- Hmph- largó Sasuke, pero para sorpresa de ella, añadió:- Llevas la razón, hoy se extralimitó.

Viajaron en silencio hasta la casa de la chica.

- Hasta mañana- saludó después de haberle besado.

Sasuke condució con bastantes cosas en la cabeza. Durante toda la clase de gimnasia, cierta rubia se le insinuó cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad. Miradas profundas, roces accidentales... Fingió no darse cuenta, su novia estaba presente. Pero la verdad era que su cuerpo le pedía poseer a Ino. Tenía pechos más grandes que su novia, buen trasero -aunque no superaba el de Sakura- y era atractiva. Sería una amante como cualquier otra, no tendría problema de engañar a Sakura con una de sus amigas, a él le daba lo mismo.

Estacionó en frente de su casa y vio a la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos sentada en la escalera de entrada de su casa. Sonrió para sí. Su cuerpo, a pesar de la exigencia de su sensei, pareció haberse regenerado. Estaba cargado de energía. Esa tarde se liaría a la rubia.

- Mmm, Sasuke- lo saludó Ino pasando su mirada por el cuerpo de él con evidente lascivia. Más indirectas muy directas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- fingió no darse cuenta y no pretender nada con ella.

- ¿No es obvio?

- Hmph, pasa- se resignó y la invitó a pasar.

La tensión sexual en el ambiente no pasaba desapercibida. No tardaron en unir sus labios con devoción.

Él la libró de su camiseta, trazó un camino de besos hasta sus pechos y la empujó hacia la pared hasta hacerla chocar con ella. Pezón en mano. Ino gimió su nombre y Sasuke sintió crecer su orgullo. Cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar.

Era el turno de Ino. Su lengua paseó por el cuello de su amante. Se detuvo en un punto bien visible de su cuello. Mordió suavemente y luego succionó, con intención de dejar una marca. Ya quería ver la cara que pondría Sakura. Siguió bajando alternando besos y pequeñas mordidas. Al llegar a los pezones, los mordió suavemente, colmando la resistencia del Uchiha. Este la alzó y subiendo las escaleras, la llevó a su habitación. La posó en su cama y tras desvestirse dejó al descubierto su erección. Ino no se tardó en hacer lo mismo. Sentían fuerte necesidad por unir sus cuerpos.

Rápidamente, él rebuscó en uno de sus cajones. Sacó un paquetito plateado que desgarró.

Desde arriba, tras penetrarla, Sasuke miró a su amante. Sus cuerpos se fundieron con frenesí. Veía en sus ojos lo que sentía. Profunda necesidad de su cuerpo. Profundo deseo. Profundo placer. Y él se sentía igual, de forma que comenzó a moverse. Primero lento, saliendo completamente de ella, para volver a invadirla con extrema parsimonia, disfrutando al máximo cada contacto. Una lenta tortura. Habiendo repetido el movimiento varias veces más, Ino elevó su caderas, buscando más de él. El orgullo de Sasuke se encontraba en las nubes.

- Por favor, Sasuke...- suplicó la rubia.

Le encantaba ver a sus amantes así, pero no estaba para hacerse rogar. Aceleró el ritmo. Cada embestida los llevaba un poco más alto. Hasta que por fin, alcanzaron la cima.

Se separaron. Sasuke retiró el preservativo, lo anudó y fue al baño para tirarlo. Cuando volvió, lo hizo vestido.

- Vete.

Aunque ansiaba quedarse, Ino obedeció. Había cumplido su objetivo, tomó su ropa a excepción de sus bragas de encaje, las ''olvidaría''. Se vistió y salió de la casa.

A pesar de la frialdad de él, se sintió realizada, se había vengado. Y, verdaderamente, había subestimado al Uchiha. Pese a que sabía que sería buenísimo en la cama, nunca pensó que estaría a ese nivel. De forma muy fácil, por arriba de Shikamaru. ''_Esto no terminará acá_'', pensó. Además de desquitarse, tuvo el mejor sexo de su vida.

Subió a su auto y se dirigió, satisfecha, a su casa. Sólo quedaba esperar a que Sakura se percate de su encuentro, había dejado suficientes pistas.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí Naiara con una nueva historia. La verdad es que no le tengo mucha fe, es una trama cliché. Y además creo que Sakura me quedó algo OOC, ustedes lo dirán. Pero bueno, tenía que escribirlo o no pararía de pensar en eso. Gracias por leer hasta el final, sayonara y nos vemos en una semana (creo) con un nuevo capítulo.

24/09/2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

- Lemons (muchos).

- Cuadrados amorosos [Sasu/Saku/Shika/Ino].

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl- diálogo.

''_Asdfghjkl_'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambio de escena.

~o~

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Sasuke apareció con una gran marca en el cuello que no se molestó en ocultar. Todos se percataron de ella, pero obviamente, dieron por sentado que su novia había sido la causante.

Sakura, al verlo, no supo qué pensar. Sasuke le había sido infiel, otra vez. Pero ahora ni se dignaba en tapar la evidencia. Con el carácter de su novio, sabía que hablándole sólo lo haría enfadar, y pondría en peligro su relación. Sin embargo, si no, el desasosiego la carcomiería. Asimismo, haría el ridículo. No sabía con certeza cómo actuar.

Hizo como si nada y se detuvo a conversar con sus amistades hasta de que llegó Anko-sensei, la profesora de filosofía.

- Alumnos- vociferó-, hoy cerraremos el tema de Kierkegaard con la siguiente frase.

En ninguna cosa la infidelidad es más innoble y repugnante que en el amor. Escribió en el pizarrón. ''_Muy oportuno_'' pensó Sakura.

- De acuerdo con esta frase, podemos especular que una infidelidad fue motivo de su divorcio. Bien, cerrado el tema de este filósofo, quería compartir con ustedes otra frase acerca de la infidelidad, ya que no volveremos a tocar el tema- Sakura suspiró-. Joaquín Sabina, si bien no es filósofo, tiene mucha razón en lo que dice: ''los hombres engañan más que las mujeres; las mujeres, mejor''- Anko rio-. Bueno ahora sí, vamos a lo que nos interesa. Karl Marx nació…

La joven de cabellos rosados se pasó la clase dándole vueltas a la última frase. ¿Las mujeres engañan mejor? Por un momento la posibilidad de devolverle el golpe a Sasuke la tentó. Pero, no, ella no era como él…

La clase dio paso al recreo.

Sasuke e Ino desaparecieron misteriosamente. En uno de los baños, la lujuria pudo más que ellos. Con pasional arrebato, la rubia tomó en sus manos el miembro del azabache. Lo masturbó con su mano por unos momentos, los cuales aprovechó para dejar más pruebas de su encuentro. Grabó con labial la forma de sus labios en el cuello de él y luego le manchó un poco la camisa.

Continuó con su trabajo, esta vez con sus ya desnudos y voluptuosos senos. Los frotó contra su erección, hasta que él, sumido en su delirio, volcó sus fluidos en ella.

Ella trató de quitarse el líquido de manera dificultosa. Terminó con una fina capa de semen en sus pechos que no pudo ser limpiada por el papel higiénico del baño. No le importaba no haber obtenido un orgasmo en ese momento. Solo quería dejar más pistas de su venganza. Sonrió para sus adentros.

- No te limpies. Sería muy excitante verte en clase y saber que te encuentras en este estado. Por cierto, espera unos momentos para salir- le guiñó un ojo y salió, pues la campana había sonado hace unos minutos.

''_Ino es muy buena, mejor que muchas, pero no mejor que Sakura. Creo que hoy necesito un poco de ella._''

La rubia esperó como él le había pedido. Su sonrisa se hizo visible.

Sakura se percató enseguida de la falta de su novio. Y cuando este llegó, se podían ver unas marcas de ¿labial? Estaba segura de que antes del recreo no las tenía. Al poco tiempo llegó Ino, quien pidió disculpas al profesor Asuma por el tarde a la hora. La Haruno no ignoró sus labios rojos. ''_Ya cálmate, seguramente es sólo una casualidad, esos dos no pueden liarse... Y, a decir verdad los dos son perfectamente capaces... Pobre de Shikamaru, esa novia se eligió... Y pobre de mi, dejando a mi novio acostarse con otras..._'' A la joven de cabellos rosados le resultaba raro que un chico tan inteligente y sagaz como lo era el Nara, saliera con una cerda como Ino. Era su ''amiga'', por así decirlo, pero reconocía que era bastante zorra y al parecer se había enrollado con su novio. Se sentía dolida y traicionada.

Con estos pensamientos, no había escuchado nada de lo que su sensei, Asuma, había explicado. Ahora lo tenía al lado suyo pidiéndole un papel con su nombre, ¿para qué quería aquello?

- Vamos, Sakura, el papel- insistió.

- ¿Para qué sensei?

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? Hace unos segundos expliqué que es para un trabajo en pareja. Los elegiré al azar.

- Ah, claro, si, ya me acuerdo- mintió ella rompiendo una esquina de su hoja y buscó una lapicera, sin éxito. Se volvió hacia su mochila y se percató de que se había olvidado de su cartuchera.

- Oye, Sasuke, ¿tienes una lapicera?

- Hmph, en la mochila.

Sakura se preguntó porqué ya las había guardado. No dijo nada. Abrió el bolso del Uchiha y rebuscó. Encontró algunas. Una tela roja captó su atención. La tomo. Eran unas bragas de encaje que no recordaba haber tenido alguna vez. Y si no eran de ella, entonces... Él había estado con alguien más. Eso ella ya lo sabía, pero no necesitaba recordatorios. Las agarró y las metió en su mochila. Volvió su vista a él, quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Oyó el carraspeo de Asuma a sus espaldas. Rápidamente escribió su nombre en el papel y se lo entregó. Su sensei se fue bufando. Al terminar de recolectar todos los nombres, volvió al frente del aula y comenzó a sacar papeles y a anotar en su cuaderno.

- Lee e Ino- ''_al menos no estará con Sasuke_''. Sin siquiera notarlo conscientemente, había aceptado la hipótesis de la relación entre su novio y su ''amiga''.

-Naruto y Neji- se escuchó un suspiro de resignación del último; no le agradaba la idea de hacer un trabajo junto al más tonto de la clase.

- Tenten y Sasuke- ''é_so está bien_'' aceptó Sakura-. Gaara y Chouji. Sai y Shino. Hinata y Kiba- el Inuzuka lanzó una mirada a su nueva compañera. Ya le tenía ganas.

-Kankuro y Temari. Y por último Sakura y Shikamaru... Bien, el tema será la genética en general y en especial la humana. Quiero un informe muy completo y detallado, como de costumbre. Me lo entregarán el próximo miércoles, junto con una lámina de exposición, tal vez les pida que den una clase oral.

[...]

El día pasó rápido. Para hacer el trabajo, Sakura quedó con Shikamaru el viernes, después de almorzar, en casa de éste.

Como de costumbre, subió al auto de su novio. Pero se asombró al percatarse de que no se dirigían a su casa, sino a la de él. Prefirió no decir nada. Llegaron a la casa, bajaron y entraron aún en silencio.

Al igual que lo había hecho con Ino, Sasuke la besó con pasión y con necesidad. Ella le correspondió de forma mecánica. Luego, lo hizo de manera más natural, entreabrió sus labios dando permiso a la lengua de su novio. No se iba a quedar atrás, se haría valer y le demostraría que podía ser mucho mejor que la cerda. Mientras él trabajaba su cuello, ella le despojó de su camisa.

Hace unos meses no hubiera sido capaz ni siquiera de subirse la remera de forma deliberada. Sasuke, a lo largo de las sesiones de sexo, le había dado confianza en su cuerpo y en sus acciones. Cada vez que él gemía su nombre, cada vez que el deseo en sus ojos era casi palpable, cada vez que acababa en ella, le hacía saber que era atractiva y deseable a los ojos de él. Al pasar tiempo junto a con él -íntimamente, claro-, se percató de su atractivo, desenvolviéndose sin timidez y con mucha confianza en sí misma. Cualidad que la hacía excepcional a la hora de ir a la cama. El sexo le había sentado muy bien.

Sasuke sonrió contra la piel de su novia, la notaba ansiosa. Continuó besándola. Succionando. Mordisqueando. Jugando. Tomó uno de sus pezones y lo apretó con fuerza, pero no con la suficiente para llegar a hacerle doler. Al sentirlo, Sakura ahogó un suspiro. No había manera de describir las sensaciones que los gemidos de ella producían en el azabache, a pesar de escucharlos a menudo. Ésto sumado al carácter de ella y su forma de moverse la convertían en la mejor amante de todas. Pero aún así, necesitaba de otras mujeres para no sentirse atado a una sola.

Besó su seno para luego, con fiereza, morder su pezón. Ella por su parte, se limitó a tomar en dos puños retorcidos algunos de los cabellos de él, luego se encargaría de hacerle ver las estrellas.

Sasuke siguió bajando por el cuerpo de ella. Se detuvo en su ombligo para meter su lengua en él. Prosiguió su camino para encontrarse con su falda. Se la quitó junto con sus bragas. Ella no protestó ni sintió pudor, estaba más que acostumbrada. El moreno coló uno de sus dedos en su húmeda cavidad. Ella, sin poder contenerse grito:

- Sasuke...- él introdujo tres-. Sasuke, Dios- las incoherencias ya habían comenzado a salir de su boca.

Él, con tal de seguir escuchándola , le haría tener el orgasmo de su vida. Esta vez, metió su lengua lo más adentro que fue capaz. Se deleito con placer al ver el resultado. Sakura, en un impulso involuntario, ejerció presión en su cabeza con una de sus manos y guió sus caderas hacia él. La otra, había viajado hacia su pezón. Lo retorció suavemente para darse más gozo.

El Uchiha volvió a usar sus dedos. Esta vez, de forma diferente; los movió de forma circular, acariciando todo su interior.

- Joder- gimoteó.

Era una sensación que nunca había sentido, ser tocada allí de ese modo... El placer era distinto, pero no por eso menos agradable. Sintió que llegaría en cualquier momento. Sasuke se dio cuenta.

Paró, dejándola con las enormes ganas de correrse, pues estuvo a punto de alcanzar el máximo.

- Por favor... Más- esas características cosquillas llegaban a resultar casi insoportables.

- ¿Qué?- se hizo el sordo, le encantaba verla suplicar.

- Más, más, no te detengas, Sasuke… Por favor.

Se apiadó de ella. Mientras su lengua jugaba con su clítoris, cuatro dedos la penetraban. Y la hizo estallar.

Pasaron unos momentos, ella se recuperó y normalizó su respiración.

- Es mi turno- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que le dio a él grandes expectativas.

Con movimientos lentos, haciéndose desear, le bajó la bragueta -que parecía próxima a estallar- y jaló hacia abajo su pantalón. Acarició su erección por encima de la tela de su bóxer. Ella se acercó a su oreja y le susurró de forma muy sensual:

- Te bajaré ese molesto bóxer- su mano realizó el trabajo-. Mmm- fingió pensar-, vamos a tener que hacer algo con esto- con la mano, recorrió vigorosamente su miembro, masturbándolo.

A él le volvía loco esa faceta traviesa de su novia.

Con cada movimiento, se sentía más al límite. Se encontraba a punto de llegar a la cima, cuando ella se detuvo para apretar la base de su pene, retrasando así su venida. Estaba al borde del delirio, Sakura lo sabía y se estaba desquitando, tanto de lo que él le había hecho hace unos momentos, como lo de la traición con Ino.

- Y ahora…, ¿quieres que te folle con la boca?- preguntó entre excitada y orgullosa.

No le gustaba rogar por placer, pero dadas las circunstancias, no le quedaba otra opción que hacerlo.

- Por favor, Sakura... Ah, eras tan sexy... Me vuelves loco- no podía más, simplemente estaba alucinando, perdido en el vasto océano de erotismo que era su novia.

Ella, dichosa, lo atendió. Sasuke no cabía en sí de deleite. Ella movía para adelante y para atrás su cabeza a la vez que ejercía la perfecta succión sobre su miembro. Sakura se detuvo una vez más; sonrió. Continuó y lo hizo llegar al ansiado clímax. Su boca se vio llena de el ya harto conocido líquido blancuzco, que tragó lo más rápido que pudo. Él, por su parte, se sintió satisfecho en demasía.

''Ninguna como ella''.

Luego de esto, almorzaron. La tarde transcurrió tan rápida como la luz, entre jadeos, gritos, orgasmos y gemidos.

Sakura se vio obligada a volver su casa. Él como siempre, la acompañó de un humor inmejorable, ése era el resultado del sexo con su flor de cerezo.

Se despidieron con un beso y ella entró a su casa. La había pasado muy bien. Tuvo una de las tardes más placenteras, por no decir la más placentera.

Nada había mencionado acerca de las bragas.

[...]

A la mañana siguiente, el esfuerzo físico del día anterior le pasó factura. Sentía los músculos muy entumecidos y adoloridos. Sin embargo, se levantó y fue a la escuela.

Entró al aula y vio a sus amigos hablando animadamente; tuvo la intención de unirse pero alguien la detuvo.

Ino.

- Hola, frente- la saludó en un tono lastimero.

- Cerda- contestó en un tono despectivo.

-Ven- fingió tristeza y arrepentimiento-, debo contarte algo- la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta una de las esquinas de la sala.

- ¿Y bien?

- Yo, pues... no sé por dónde empezar...- Ino estaba montando su teatro. Sakura no le creía ni media palabra, la conocía lo suficiente. Aún así decidió seguirle el juego-. Estoy muy arrepentida, pero... Me he acostado con...Sasuke. Sentí que debías saberlo- Ino no pudo evitar sonreír. Fue un gesto casi imperceptible, pero Sakura lo notó.

- ¿Segura que te arrepientes?- preguntó con sarcasmo y acidez.

Ésto asombró a la rubia, pues creía que se quedaría muda del desconcierto para luego pasar al llanto. Y Sakura no le dio el gusto. A pesar de que le dolía la situación, se tragó su sufrimiento. Por la dignidad de su orgullo, no podía mostrar debilidad ante Ino. Sabía de sobra los motivos de la actuación de la rubia.

- Oh, frentona, parece que me has pillado- cambió su anterior tono quejumbroso por uno totalmente tunante-. Déjame comunicarte que la hemos pasamos muy bien juntos.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Pues, si. También quería preguntarte, si por casualidad, claro; encontraron Sasuke o tú unas bragas rojas de encaje, creo que se me perdieron de vista a causa de la excitación.

- Oh, claro, a la mínima las bajas . No sé por qué no me sorprende- tiró mordaz. Indirectamente, la había llamado puta, eso hizo rabiar a Ino, la odiaba de verdad-. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, han acabado en mi armario. Sasuke me pidió que me las quedase, ya que se veían mucho mejor en mí.

Ino estaba que echaba humo, mientras que el ego de Sakura subía como consecuencia de haberla dejado sin habla, aunque lo último que había dicho no fuera verídico.

- Serás zorra- y se lanzó a ella, jalándole de los cabellos. Sakura no se quedó atrás y también atacó. La típica manera femenina de pelear.

Naruto y Kiba, que estaban cerca, las separaron antes de que se armara un escándalo. Sakura, en brazos de su mejor amigo, le lanzó una mirada de abismal odio. La rubia le respondió con otra de igual intensidad.

Al parecer nadie se había percatado de la pequeña pelea. Por fortuna, llegó Kurenai-sensei, obligándolos a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos. El día transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente ya que Naruto se la pasó pegado a la joven Haruno para evitar un nueva disputa.

Llegó la hora de irse y el rubio siguió a Sakura hasta que ésta entró en el auto de Sasuke. El Uchiha se preguntaba el porqué de esa actitud, le había dado un poco de celos, pero no hizo caso de ellos.

- ¿Vienes a casa?- preguntó él con una mirada que dejaba ver todas sus intenciones.

- Lo siento, pero no- de verdad que lo sentía, hubiera preferido estar con él-. Debo ir con Shikamaru después de almorzar, ya sabes, el trabajo de Asuma-sensei.

- Hmph- contestó él, con el orgullo ligeramente herido.

Sakura se sintió realmente mal, él había comenzado la conversación con más de una palabra. Era todo un avance y ella lo había arruinado. Trataría de remediarlo.

- Pero, podríamos hacer lo que hubiéramos hecho en tu casa, aquí- sonrió.

Con estas palabras el brillo de la excitación acudió a los ojos del Uchiha, como quien está a punto de hacer una travesura. Agradecieron que el auto tenía los vidrios polarizados. Aunque, se podrían escuchar los jadeos si gritaban lo suficientemente alto. Decidieron correr el riesgo.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Domo, otra vez! Pude terminar el capi antes de lo previsto ya que me perdí dos días de clases (: Naiara está feliz. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y las alertas, en serio, gracias. Espero que la conti les agrade (:

¡Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias**:

- Lemons (muchos).

- Cuadrados amorosos [Sasu/Saku/Shika/Ino].

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl- diálogo.

''Asdfghjkl'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambio de escena.

~o~

Tras la furtiva sesión de sexo, se vistieron rápidamente. Sasuke llevó a su juguetona novia a su casa. Ésta aún tenía que comer, para luego reunirse con Shikamaru y hacer el trabajo de biología. Se despidieron con un efusivo beso.

Si bien ella amaba el sexo con él, le pareció que era lo único que al Uchiha le interesaba… Sus ostensibles y desmesurados cambios de humor se lo confirmaban. Alejó el pensamiento de su mente, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para lidiar con él.

Disponía de diez minutos para cocinar, comer y arreglarse ese pelo de ''recién follada en el auto''. Preparó el ramen instantáneo que guardaba para cuando Naruto se aparecía por su casa.

Emprolijó su aspecto como pudo, preparó su mochila y se dispuso a comer. Cuando hubo terminado salió disparada hacia la casa de su compañero.

[...]

Tocó la puerta y esperó a ser atendida.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó una vez femenina en la lejanía. No pudo identificarla; suplicó que no fuera Ino aunque las posibilidades fueran remotas.

- Haruno Sakura, compañera de Shikamaru.

Y la puerta se abrió. Vio a la señora Nara que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Pasa, por favor, Sakura.

- Gracias, señora Nara- entró en la casa.

Pasó su vista por la sala. Era muy cálida. El verde de las paredes contrastando con los oscuros muebles de madera daban al ambiente un aire rústico, pero acogedor y hogareño.

- Oh, llámame Yoshino, por favor- Sakura le sonrió-. Ya quisiera yo que tú fueras la novia de mi hijo- dijo con aire soñador.

En seguida, a la joven se le subió el color, no esperaba el comentario. La señora se dio cuenta de su osadía.

- Oh, siento haberte incomodado. Shikamaru está arriba, la primera puerta.

- Gracias- se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Subió, se paró en frente de la puerta indicada y la golpeó con los nudillos.

- Pasa- contestó la voz despreocupada de Shikamaru.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró algo que hubiese preferido no ver, por el bien de sus hormonas, claro. Su compañero se encontraba sin camisa, vestido apenas por un short de jean y con el cabello suelto y mojado. Supuso que había salido de la ducha. Unas gotas caían desde su pelo, deslizándose por su cuello y luego por el pecho.''_¡Shannaro! ¡Qué cuerpazo! La cerda tiene para disfrutar, joder...¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Acaso le envidio el novio? No, no, no. Basta. Sasuke está mejor. Uf, pero, ¿a quién engaño? Realmente, están bastante parejos_''.

- Lo siento, creí que eras mi madre- se excusó.

- Oh, e-está bien- contestó una vacilante Sakura, que después de unos segundos volvió en sí-. Saldré para que te cambies- sonrió de manera forzosa.

- Vale.

Dicho esto, ella salió del cuarto y se recostó sobre la pared. Shikamaru tenía un cuerpo de aquellos. Abdomen marcado, brazos ejercitados y piernas torneados. Supuso que ése era el resultado de algún entrenamiento extra, aparte de los de Gai.

Le gustaba su cuerpo, no iba a engañarse. Podía fácilmente imaginarse a ella misma llenarlo de besos y mordidas, tocar aquel abdomen, sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando bajo ella, escuchar sus jadeos... Sakura se asustó a causa de sus propios pensamientos. Aquello no estaba bien, tenía a Sasuke, además el chico en cuestión era el novio de su amiga. Sin embargo no podía negar que lo deseaba, por algo había reaccionado de esa manera.

''_No estaría mal, Sasuke e Ino se acostaron, ¿por qué no? Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Sería lo justo... Pero yo no soy así... No soy como ellos. Además no creo que Shikamaru quiera algo conmigo_'' reflexionó ella. No podía creer que se estaba planteando la idea de acostarse con él sólo por haberlo visto sin camiseta. Se consideró a sí misma como una depravada reprimida. Aunque de reprimida no tenía nada.

- Ya puedes pasar- la voz de él la sacó de sus divagaciones.

Volvió a entrar, pero está vez se encontró con el Shikamaru Nara de siempre. Suspiró. No sabía si lo prefería así o desnudo. Estando sin camiseta podía deleitarse, pero tenía que controlarse. Ahora que lo tenía delante mientras pensaba esas cosas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Rogó para que él no se percatase.

- Traje un poco de información- habló por fin, abriendo su mochila.

- Bien, yo compré la lámina y tengo algunos marcadores. El tema es muy problemático.

Sakura sabía de su vagancia por lo que se había ocupado de la parte de la recopilación de información. Y era cierto. El tema asignado era complejo. Le explicó de qué iba la cosa y cómo pensaba plasmarlo en el papel.

Comenzaron a escribir la lámina en el suelo, arrodillados y manteniendo su peso en una mano, a la vez que la otra escribía. La posición era bastante incómoda.

Al querer acomodarse mejor, de forma involuntaria, Shikamaru rozó su mano con la cintura de ella. Había sentido una pequeña -casi inapreciable- ola de una curiosa excitación. Sus ojos, de forma no deliberada, se posaron en los pechos de su compañera y luego, en su trasero. Que, por cierto, era el mejor trasero que había visto nunca. Reprimió sus deseos de estrujarlo con sus manos. Después de todo, era de las chicas más deseadas. Quizá la había anhelado inconscientemente.

Le pareció increíble como aquel roce casual pudo haberle despertado esas sensaciones. En algún momento de su vida había comentado junto a Chouji acera de su belleza pero nunca se había pasado de ahí. Y ahora la tenía delante suyo, con el trasero alzado y los senos suspendidos en el aire a causa de la posición en que se encontraba. Quería hacerla suya.

Pero sentía culpa. Culpa de mirarla a Sakura con ojos libidinosos. Culpa de desearla. Ino no se lo merecía. Ella siempre había sido un tanto fría y algo cínica con él, pero era una gran persona. Y la amaba. Era su novia, no podía engañarla.

Por su parte, Sakura, al sentir el fortuito roce, sufrió un pinchazo de esa conocida sensación en cierta zona de su vientre. Instintivamente, sus orbes jades viajaron desde su cuello, recorriendo el pecho y abdomen hasta su pantalón. Ya estaba comenzando a enloquecer. Lo deseaba dentro de ella, lo cual era raro ya que Shikamaru nunca le había despertado nada antes, pero todo cambió con la nueva visión de su cuerpo.

A pesar de las sensaciones, ambos evitaron la mirada directa e ignoraron el contacto que se había producido. Sin embargo, ansiaban, en silencio, un nuevo roce. Pasaron unos interminables segundos donde el ambiente se encontraba cargado de deseo y ansiedad.

Sin articular palabra, terminaron la lámina de exposición.

- Vaya, ni siquiera hemos empezado el informe y ya ha anochecido- comentó Sakura mirando por la ventana.

- Si quieres puedes venir el lunes y empezaremos con el informe- sugirió él.

- De acuerdo- y le sonrió.

Inevitablemente, hicieron contacto visual. Ella contempló algo extrañada la forma en la que él la observaba. Era una mirada cargada de lascivia, pero a la vez había otra cosa. Shikamaru se acercó hacia ella.

- Sakura, yo…- sus ojos vagaron por el esbelto cuerpo.

- ¡Shikamaru, ábreme!- gritó Yoshino al otro lado de la puerta.

El Nara suspiró y le abrió la puerta a su madre.

- Sakura, ya anocheció, tus padres deben estar preocupados.

- Oh, si, ya me iba.

- Te acompañaré- dijo él.

La señora Nara se despidió de la chica y se retiró.

Los dos jóvenes estaban en el umbral de la puerta de entrada a la casa, cuando Sakura le preguntó:

- ¿Qué querías decirme antes?

Él tardó en contestar. Y, al notar que ninguna respuesta convincente se pasaba por su mente, optó por contestarle con una acción. Se acercó a ella como había hecho antes. Observó su reacción, la cual era neutra, una perfecta cara de póquer. Sakura vio la indecisión en su rostro y se decidió por resolver el dilema por él; unió sus labios con vehemencia y él correspondió con el mismo ímpetu. Ambos se deleitaron con los labios del otro. Un sabor desconocido. Nuevo. Y prohibido.

Shikamaru posó sus manos en su cintura mientras que las de ella se aferraron a su cadera. El beso se volvió aún más demandante. Sintieron que la ropa les sobraba. Ella fue la primera en actuar. Sus manos comenzaron a subir por su espalda, levantándole la remera. La imagen de Ino sonriendo se coló en la mente del Nara. Rompió el beso y se alejó de ella.

- Lo siento, no puedo. Eres hermosa, pero… está Ino.

- ¿Ino?- inquirió con incredulidad.

- Si, Ino- corroboró-. No me apetecería engañarla, ¿sabes?

Con ansiedad, Sakura se volvió hacia su mochila. Rebuscó y con el dedo índice levantó las bragas rojas. No sabía con certeza si pertenecían a la rubia, pero igualmente se decidió a mostrárselas. Se las arrojó al pecho.

- ¿Se te hacen familiares?

Shikamaru las tomó entre sus dedos, incrédulo. Eran las bragas de su novia.

- ¿Qué haces tú con ésto?- inquirió.

- Las encontré en el bolso de Sasuke. Además, la misma Ino me confirmó que se ha acostado con él. Shikamaru, siempre te consideré alguien inteligente y observador, ¿de veras que no te has dado cuenta?

Vale, si había sospechado. Esos gestos y miradas en aquella clase de gimnasia no se les habían pasado por alto a nadie. También había notado que el Uchiha y su novia habían desaparecido -curiosamente juntos- en uno de los recreos.

- Ya. La verdad es que no me lo creía, pero si se les nota un poco. Y con ésto- señaló las bragas-, no cabe duda.

- Exacto. Nuestros novios nos engañan, juntos. Y lo peor, no se molestan en tapar los indicios- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró de la casa.

La miró irse. Esas caderas, esa cintura, ese cuerpo que no había disfrutado sólo por sentirse en deuda hacia una persona que lo había engañado sin ningún pudor. Mentalmente, se abofeteó a sí mismo.

[...]

Luego de dos días, en el colegio, sentado en su pupitre, Shikamaru esperó pacientemente a su novia; al menos necesitaba una explicación. Sin intención, interceptó una mirada de Sakura. No supo descifrarla. Le pareció percibir una sutil lascivia, pero también lástima. Una combinación bastante extraña.

Y la vio entrar por la puerta del aula. Con celeridad, se acercó a ella.

- Ino- llamó. Ésta, al sentirlo a sus espaldas, dio un respingo y se volvió.

- ¿Qué quieres, Shikamaru?

Él la tomó por el brazo y la alejó de las demás personas.

- Explícame que hacía ésto en el bolso de Sasuke- le mostró las bragas.

Ino abrió mucho los ojos, ¿cómo habían llegado a manos de él? Se mordió el labio, no tenía idea de cómo excusarse. Romper con Shikamaru, por el momento, no estaba en sus planes; no hasta que Sasuke rompiera con Sakura.

- Eh, pues, no lo sé- titubeó-. Fíjate bien, no son mías- se las arrebató y las miró con detenimiento. Luego se las devolvió-. No son mías- corroboró.

- Ino no soy estúpido…

- Calla- lo interrumpió-, ¿por qué no usas esos labios para otra cosa? Darme un beso, por ejemplo- estampó sus labios sobre los de él.

Shikamaru se quedó inmóvil, pero tampoco la apartó. Tras unos momentos Ino se separó de él.

- ¿Lo ves? Es mejor así- se fue.

Ino se había salido por la tangente. Claramente, lo había engañado. Instintivamente y casi sin darse cuenta, su vista se posó en Sakura quien fulminaba a Ino con la mirada. Al parecer lo había visto todo.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer (: Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

¡Sayonara!

04/10/13


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias**:

- Lemons (muchos).

- Cuadrados amorosos [Sasu/Saku/Shika/Ino].

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl- diálogo.

''Asdfghjkl'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambio de escena.

~O~

- Deberíamos poner lo mismo que en la lámina pero más detallado, ¿no crees?- preguntó ella y se sentó en el suelo de la habitación.

Aún les quedaba pendiente redactar el informa sobre genética.

- Sí, también podríamos…- murmuró él con la mirada fija en su cuerpo. Sakura rió.

- ¿Podríamos?- le instó a seguir.

- Desquitarnos- la miró a los ojos en un intento de provocarla.

- ¿Desquitarnos? ¿De qué hablas? Ah… ya entiendo- suspiró-. Shikamaru, tú no eres así, me lo dejaste claro el otro día.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, ¿sabes?, tenías razón- se cruzó de brazos-. Ellos se acostaron juntos y quizá lo sigan haciendo. Es problemático, pero…

Ella cerró los ojos. ¿Acaso Shikamaru le estaba pidiendo sexo? La imagen de su torso desnudo desfiló por su mente, ¿no podía simplemente olvidarlo? Abrió un ojo y lo escudriñó. Él llevaba una camiseta algo holgada por lo que no se podía apreciar su cuerpo, pero, se veía realmente atractivo.

- Mira, yo también deseo vengarme de Sasuke- recordó el rechazo del Nara-, pero ésto no es correcto… Aunque, no estaría tan mal- se abochornó, pues se había contradecido a sí misma; las palabras habían salido de sus labios sin permiso.

- También lo deseas, Sakura, quieres devolverles el golpe- se acercó a ella y acarició su cintura, intimidándola.

Observó con detenimiento su reacción. Lo que vio lo empujó a atreverse todavía más: ella había dado un leve respingo y había cerrado los ojos en señal de disfrute. No lo dudó y la empujó. Sakura quedó atrapada entre el suelo y su cuerpo.

Hicieron contacto visual, ambos buscando la aprobación del otro para continuar. Pero en ese momento se dio una lucha interna en ella. ¿Desaba tanto a Shikamaru? ¿O en realidad eran las ganas de venganza? ¿Podría engañar a su novio? Y luego, ¿tendría cara para mirarlo? Evidentemente, Sasuke sí la tenía... No estaría mal ajustar las cuentas y de pasada, disfrutar de un buen rato, ¿no?. Consideró el sexo con Shikamaru como la mejor solución tanto a sus problemas sentimentales como a sus recientes -y crecientes- necesidades físicas.

En cambio, él no tenía mayores dudas.

Advirtieron el visto bueno en los ojos del otro. Sakura salió de debajo del Nara, se libró de su ropa, a excepción del sostén y las bragas y se sentó a horcajadas de él. Se lanzó a los labios de su nuevo amante.

Prosiguió con su trabajo y desnudó el pecho y el abdomen del joven. Lo recorrió con su -ya experta- boca mientras podía sentir una creciente erección presionando sus senos.

- ¿Ansioso?- preguntó sagaz.

- Mn, problemática- llevó sus manos al cuerpo de Sakura de modo automático.

Se sentía muy ansioso a lo que iba a venir. Si bien prefería los senos de su novia, Sakura era dueña de un muy buen cuerpo.

Ella adivinó el impetuoso deseo de él. Así que, como la gentil amante que era, bajó el cierre del pantalón tan lentamente que causó el comienzo del desvarío de su acompañante. Cuando por fin hubo finalizado, lo eximió de su ropa interior. ''_Vaya, no me esperaba esto... ¡esta genial!_'' inconscientemente pasó su lengua por sus labios. Oh,sí, ya sabía cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.

Lamió con parsimonia su glande. Al sentirla, Shikamaru profirió un sonido gutural e instintivamente guió sus caderas hacia ella, deseoso de más. Sakura se regodeaba con el resultado de su traviesa acción. Cubrió sus dientes con sus labios y se llevó lo que pudo de su miembro a la boca; retrocedió mientras succionaba y giró su lengua en torno a la punta.

- Oh..., nena- murmuró el chico, perdido en su éxtasis.

Ella repitió las acciones cada vez más rápido haciéndolo convulsionar de placer. Cuando supo que él iba a llegar, se detuvo; era su jueguito de siempre.

- Sakura... por favor.

Ella se regocijó, se sentía necesitada de una forma tan carnal... amaba sentirse así. Espero un poco más sólo con el fin de prolongar esa sensación. Continuó con sus movimientos, pero nuevamente aplazó el éxtasis de su compañero. Se carcajeó.

Shikamaru se sentía al borde. Esas cosquillas y pinchazos le resultaban casi insoportables. Tenía una urgente necesidad de liberarse.

Apenas Sakura rozó la lengua con su intimidad, él llegó a la cima. Nunca había tenido tanta necesidad de correrse, tanto deseo acumulado.

Cuando se hubo recuperado le sonrió con perversidad; ella le devolvió el gesto. Él paseó su mano por su cuerpo e hizo lo que había evitado hacer antes. Buscó su trasero y lo apretó, otorgándole a Sakura sensaciones de gozo. Coló su otra mano en el sostén de la joven. Tiró de él con ansias. Al ver que de esa forma no era capaz de quitárselo, dirigió su mano al abrochador e intentó soltarlo, sin éxito. En ese momento, para Shikamaru no había nada más problemático que los sostenes. Sakura volvió a reír y se lo quitó ella misma.

El Nara se llevó uno de sus pezones a la boca. Lo masticó cuidadoso de no provocarle dolor, a la vez que retorcía el que había quedado sin atención. Aún continuaba apretando su trasero. Ella tiró de sus cabellos y le deshizo la coleta. Shikamaru dejó sus pechos en paz y se ocupó de quitarle las bragas. La empujó levemente para que quedase tendida en el suelo.

- Oh, tan húmeda para mí- susurró cuando sus dedos tuvieron el primer contacto con su intimidad.

Acarició su clítoris usando su dedo y después, su lengua. Sakura sintió la necesidad de tener algo tangible en su interior. No pudo contenerse a gritar.

- Te recuerdo que por aquí abajo anda mi mamá... no le vayas a despertar sospechas.

Ante esas palabras, trató de controlarse. Pero Shikamaru no se lo ponía fácil. Él introdujo tres de sus dedos en su intimidad. Inevitablemente, gimió.

- Ahora, tú... Dentro de mí- y eso fue demasiado para él.

Tuvo que hacer caso de la chica, no estaba en condiciones de hacerse rogar. La tentadora desnudez de Sakura combinado con sus gemidos, le habían causado una nueva erección.

- Tsk- chasqueó la lengua-. No tengo condones.

- Tomo la píldora- lo tranquilizó ella-. Entra ya.

Obedeció e invadió su interior.

- Joder, Shikamaru- la volvía loca esa euforia al ser infiel y vengarse, combinada con la sensación de piel contra piel. Y él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Salió de ella con calma, con el fin de prolongar las sensaciones. Volvió a penetrarla, pero ya no estaba para juegos. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. A tales alturas no controlaban el nivel de los sonidos que escapaban de sus bocas, pero poco les importó. Ella llegó primera, y sintió que se partía en infinitos pedazos. Con un sólo movimiento más, él también alcanzó el apogeo.

Con una gran sonrisa, ambos volvieron la vista a su trabajo práctico y continuaron -desnudos- debatiendo cómo empezar. No pudieron avanzar mucho, pues la mayor parte de la atención de ambos estaba centrada en los sucesos anteriormente ocurridos.

Al cabo de un rato, escucharon unos pies subiendo por las escaleras.

- ¡Kuso! Mi madre. Vístete- ordenó él.

Se vistieron deprisa, con lo cual se movieron con torpeza y lentitud. Pronto se percataron de éso y lo hicieron con calma.

_Toc Toc. _

Los puños sonaron contra la puerta. Agradecieron mentalmente que Yoshino fuera una de esas madres que tocan las puertas antes de pasar.

- Espera un minuto- respondió Shikamaru; todavía no habían terminado de arreglarse.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos, le dijo:

- Ya, entra.

La puerta se abrió y apareció la madre del moreno.

- ¿Por qué no podía entrar?- inquirió.

Sakura se sonrojó. Yoshino se dio cuenta, pero fingió no haberlo hecho. El gesto le había parecido dulce, tal vez los había pillado en una conversación profunda, en un beso o en algo parecido. Estaba lejos de sospechar lo ocurrido entre su hijo y la joven.

- Porque estaban las mochilas detrás de la puerta- respondió él con total naturalidad, como si la situación no le afectara en absoluto.

- Oh…- increíblemente, se lo creyó- Quería decirles que si quieren tomar algo vayan abajo y avisarles que en un rato saldré a comprar- dicho eso se retiró.

- Estuvo cerca- suspiró la joven. Él asintió.

- ¿Quieres bajar?

- Vale- quería despejarse, poner distancia entre Shikamaru y ella para poder meditar las cosas con tranquilidad.

Bajaron las escaleras en absoluto silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era un silencio cómplice. Los dos tenían los mismos pensamientos en mente. Ya en la cocina, tomando una botella de jugo y dos vasos, él habló.

- Sakura...- sabía que quería decir, pero no cómo.

- No, déjame a mi- lo cortó-. ¿Viste éso, lo que pasó allí arriba?- señaló con un dedo el piso superior, él asintió-. Bueno me gustó y...- no sabía que quería, no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo, pero las palabras le salieron solas, involuntariamente, sin medir las consecuencias que ellas acarrearían-. Si tú quieres, podríamos hacerlo otras veces- llegó a la conclusión de que eso era lo que ansiaba en realidad.

- Vaya, a mi también me gustó, mucho. Más que Ino- Sakura, internamente, saltaba y daba alaridos de felicidad ante la comparación que el novio de su rival le había planteado-. ¿Serías mi amante?

- Pues, si- seguía hablando sin pensar. Se reprendió mentalmente por el reciente poder que había adquirido su parte irracional-, tú también eres muy bueno en la cama- y una sonrisa ladina se extendió por su rostro.

Él le contestó con otra.

- Grrr- gruñó deliberadamente ella-. Vamos arriba.

[...]

Cuando se hubo recuperado de varios orgasmos, se sinceró consigo mismo. EL sexo con Ino era realmente bueno, no obstante con ella había experimentado otras sensaciones. Sensaciones que no pudo definir. Sasuke si que se lo pasaba bien, con ambas.

Siendo nuevos amantes, alternaron el molesto trabajo de Asuma-sensei y el sexo vengativo. Olvidaron por completo a la madre de él. Pero para su suerte, en el orgasmo más expresado, ésta había salido de compras.

[...]

Sakura se encaminó a su casa. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Subió a su habitación no sin antes haber cenado. Se puso su pijama y se dejó caer en su cama. Iba a repasar lo sucedido con su almohada.

Comenzó a pensar: ''_¿por qué me acosté con Shikamaru?... Porque tiene buen cuerpo y simplemente me atrajo._'' Pero su subconsciente le gritó: ''_No te mientas. Hay una razón más y la sabes bien_'' ¿Qué sentido tenía mentirse a sí misma de esa manera?

Lo había hecho por venganza. Ino se había acostado con su Sasuke, su novio. De verdad que le había dolido; ya era doloroso saber que él era capaz de serle infiel -una traición-; era más que doloroso saber que la persona que consideras tu amiga lo hubiese ayudado -doble traición-. Eran códigos de amigas y la rubia los había roto.

_Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, novio por novio_.

Le quiso pagar con la misma moneda. Y de paso, también vengarse de Sasuke. Como si esto fuera poco, pudo disfrutar del sexo con Shikamaru, que pensándolo bien, no había estado para nada mal. Había acertado. Sin embargo, era consiente de que su forma de actuar no había sido la correcta.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Domo, otra vez! Aquí les traigo la cuarta parte de este loco fic. Sinceramente, creí que tardaría más en escribirlos, pero no fue así. Igualmente, creo que no me quedó bien, siento que le falta algo pero no se exactamente qué.

Como sea, una usuaria me hizo replantearme la postura de Sakura en el fic. A su criterio, el personaje cayó en la Mary Sue, y creo que en ciertos aspectos si lo ha hecho. Una Mary Sue se define como perfecta, creo que aquí no es el caso (ya que se puede apreciar lo vengativa y desconsiderada que es, sobretodo en este capi). Pero también el fic gira en torno a la MS, y creo que estoy fallando en éso. Me encantaría poder oír (o leer) sus opiniones al respecto para así poder mejorarla y/o corregirla. Desde ya muchas gracias.

Por otra parte, ¿se puede contestar reviews anónimos? Porque me encantaría hacerlo, pero había oído que estaba prohibido, sin embargo nunca lo leí explícitamente en una norma de FF.

Un beso, y perdón por aburrirlos con una nota de autor tan larga, gomen.

07/10/13


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaime**r:los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias**:

- Lemons (muchos).

- Cuadrados amorosos [Sasu/Saku/Shika/Ino].

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl- diálogo.

''_Asdfghjkl_'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambio de escena.

~O~

Al día siguiente fue al colegio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ni siquiera la adormecedora clase de Kurenai-sensei no pudo con su buen humor. Durante el tiempo que ésta duró, Sakura y Shikamaru no pudieron evitar dejar correr sus ojos por el cuerpo del otro con evidente deseo, relamerse los labios y ansiar un nuevo contacto.

El Nara pensó que estaba perdido. Él, que era tan simple, que encontraba siempre ingeniosas soluciones para todo, que no se metía en situaciones problemáticas, no podía reparar lo que la chica le había hecho. Lo hizo, literalmente, delirar. Le reveló aquel delicioso cuerpo del que era dueña. Le enseñó lo que era el placer real, el más grande de los placeres.

Y ahí estaba ahora, encendiéndose a la más mínima mirada que ella le regalara. Recorría con su vista ese cuerpo y ya sentía esas características cosquillas. Era demasiado problemático para él, así que dejó que sencillamente los problemas le pasaran por encima; no se preocuparía por ellos.

En aquel momento Sakura lo estaba mirando con indudable deseo. Ansiaba poseerla. Le hubiera gustado ser Sasuke. Podría estar con ella sin tener que ocultarlo, cosa que no era posible, ya que ellos tenían un amorío clandestino. ''T_odas las veces que la habrá tocado, besado, abrazado...¿Cómo se puede fijar Sakura en él? Es tan frío con ella..._'' A juzgar por sus pensamientos, la chica comenzaba a importarle. Intentó desechar la idea, era mejor para ambos no involucrar sentimientos.

Sonó la campana que indicaba la finalización de aquella clase. Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue a desviar la mirada de su cuaderno hacia su problema. Ella estaba siendo abrazada por Sasuke desde atrás ¡y había cerrado los ojos, disfrutándolo! Sintió ganas de abofetear al Uchiha por abrazarla. ¿Además de quitarle a Ino también lo haría con Sakura? Aunque, de alguna forma, él le había quitado a Sakura.

Lo que Shikamaru no sabía era que la Haruno cerraba los ojos no porque disfrutara del contacto, sino porque estaba tratando de imaginar que esos fríos brazos eran los cálidos de él. Pero pronto se enteró.

Sakura deshizo el abrazo, lo miró por unos segundos y susurró algo en el oído de su novio. Éste asintió y la besó para luego unirse a una conversación que mantenían algunos de sus amigos.

Las piernas de la joven se desplazaron hasta dónde él. Cómplice, le guiñó un ojo y tomándolo por el brazo, lo sacó del aula. Aun sin decir palabra, supo que ella también lo deseaba y parecía estar dispuesta a satisfacerlo en la escuela. Sin embargo, se encontraron con un pequeño impedimento.

- ¡Shikamaru!- la voz de Ino canturreándo su nombre nunca le había resultado tan irritante como en esa ocasión.

La rubia se acercó a grandes zancadas y los observó. Su rival parecía querer hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho con Sasuke. Se sintió alagada, ya que éso sólo podía significar que la chica se sentía inferior a ella. Sonrió con algo de altanería. Al ver la mano de su enemiga en el brazo de su novio preguntó altiva:

- ¿Qué haces con esta frentona?

Ninguna excusa se dignó a acudir en la ayuda de Shikamaru. No tenía idea de por qué esperaba que se le ocurriera una, ya que no se encontraban en una situación ni mucho menos que comprometedora.

- Íbamos a hablar con Asuma sobre nuestro trabajo- por suerte ahí estaba su problema para salvarles-. Ahora, si no te molesta, cerda...- y se llevó al moreno con ella.

Esta vez la Yamanaka sintió frustración. ¡Shikamaru no había dicho nada! ¡Y tampoco se resistió a que Sakura lo llevase! Ambos estaban muy equivocados sin pensaban que ella se había tragado esa deficiente excusa. Para calmar sus ánimos se dirigió a dónde Sasuke, quien -cuando estuvieron solos, claro- la recibió de brazos abiertos.

Luego del asegurarse de haber desaparecido de la vista de Ino y con cuidado de no ser vistos, los furtivos amantes se adentraron en uno de los cuartos de limpieza. Pusieron la traba. Un cuarto tan pequeño, lleno de baldes, trapos y escobas y con aroma a desinfectante no era lo que tenían en mente para el ansiado encuentro pero se contentaron con la intimidad que éste les ofrecía.

Tras intercambiar unas parvas e intensas miradas, juntaron sus labios. Haciendo caso de sus impulsivos deseos la ropa comenzó a amontonarse en el suelo.

Cuando hubieron vuelto en sí, se percataron de que debían estar en clase de matemática. Se vistieron rápidamente y se encaminaron al aula, no sin antes sentir sus labios tocarse una última vez.

Abrieron la puerta del aula. Todos en la clase volvieron sus ojos hacia ellos.

- ¿Dónde estaban?- interrogó no sin algo de enfado el profesor que Sakura tanto odiaba.

Ella estaba paralizada. Además de su pésimo desempeño en la materia, se encontraba en una situación como esa, llegando tarde a la hora. Pensó con sarcasmo que Kakashi no podría tener mejor concepto de ella.

- Estábamos hablando con Asuma-sensei sobre un trabajo. Lo siento, profesor- contestó Shikamaru, haciendo memoria de lo antes dicho por Sakura.

''_Esa no se la cree nadie, yo mismo estaba charlando con Asuma. Y aunque no hubiese sido así, es más que evidente lo que estuvieron haciendo_'' Kakashi sabía lo que se traían, sin embargo prefirió no decir nada.

- Tarde a la hora- les informó anotando en su cuaderno para luego seguir con sus números.

Fueron a sus asientos.

- ¿Ha traído las pruebas?- preguntó Sakura a su novio.

- Hmph- ni siquiera la miró.

Se preguntó por qué se había enamorado de un ser tan frío con lo era el Uchiha... ''_El amor no tiene ojos._'' se respondió a sí misma. ''_Pero, no es necesario tener ojos para notar la indiferencia._'' Luchas internas. Parecía como si tuviera dos personas en un mente que debatían ideas. Cierta parte preguntaba por qué amaba a Sasuke a pesar de su constante desinterés, la otra respondía porque si, porque siempre lo amó, porque era su primer amor.

Miró mejor a su compañero de banco y descubrió más de aquellas marcas rojas tan conocidas como odiadas. Otra vez Ino. Otra vez a Sasuke no le importó que ella lo descubriera. ¿Y si le hacía saber que se había acostado con alguien más? Ahogó una risa al imaginar su reacción. Fantaseó con que también se lo decía a Ino y siguió riendo. Pero antes de revelar algo, lo consultaría con su amante.

Volteó su cabeza y observó a Shikamaru. Sentado un banco detrás y tres a la izquierda, estaba él, mirándola con lascivia. Sakura se percató que todo su cuerpo apuntaba a su persona. El Nara, quien no era su pareja, parecía mucho más interesado en ella que su propio novio.

Decidió que lo mejor era abandonar aquellos pensamientos y prestar atención a lo que su sensei explicaba. No tenía idea de cómo levantar el uno que seguramente se sacaría.

[...]

Había pasado exactamente una semana de ese día. Los dos amantes se habían encontrado un par de veces más. Shikamaru prefería a Sakura antes que a su novia. No obstante, Sasuke no pensaba lo mismo.

A pesar de que ninguno de los cuatro habían terminado sus respectivas relaciones, se trataban casi como extraños. A cada uno de ellos, su respectivo noviazgo ayudaba a mantener sus respectivas farsas. De esta manera nadie sospechaba que -casi- habían intercambiado de pareja.

Por su parte, Sakura encontró -además del desquite- con Shikamaru cierta calidez a la hora del sexo. Éste, a su vez, descubrió a la mejor amante. Ino llevó a cabo su venganza -aunque ahora le urgía una nueva-. Y Sasuke, pues solamente disfrutaba de la rubia, sin apenas sospechar del amante de su novia.

[...]

Kakashi se apareció en el aula.

- Buenos días, alumnos. He traído las evaluaciones- y sonrió con malicia.

Algunos, se alegraron, otros se entristecieron.

Uno a uno el profesor entregó las pruebas. Llegó el turno de Sakura. Fue a recoger el papel y Kakashi le sonrió con malicia. A juzgar por su expresión y el uno excesivamente grande dibujado en el papel, su sensei disfrutaba con las malas notas.

Sakura fue hasta su asiento y dejó caer la cabeza en el banco.

Shikamaru escuchó su nombre y fue por su prueba. Al pasar por al lado de la joven de cabellos rosados le acarició de la forma menos cándida el costado izquierdo del cuerpo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, claro. El contacto resonó en el vientre de ella.

Y con aquello tuvo una idea.

Su sensei tenía fama de depravado debido a las incontables veces que lo habían pillado leyendo uno de los libros más conocidos por el lenguaje erótico que manejaba, el Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura pensó que esa cualidad de su maestro podría jugarle a su favor. Oh, si. Había escuchado muchísimas historias de alumnas -e incluso alumnos- que se satisfacían a sus profesores para levantar nota.

Casi no podía conocerse a sí misma. Nunca hubiera ni siquiera considerado acostarse con alguien que no fuera su novio, menos estando en una relación con él, y mucho menos con un profesor. Ella no era así. Pero sus aventuras con Shikamaru la habían cambiado un poco, se había abierto a la idea del sexo con otro que no fuera Sasuke. Y aunque su idea no fuera la más decorosa, estaba casi obligada a ello. Claro que podía llevarse la materia, pero aun así sabía que no la pasaría por los medios convencionales para aprobar. Ciertamente era su única salida si tenía en mente el graduarse.

La hora de Kakashi era la última hora del colegio, pero luego tenían clase con Gai. Ese día le venía como anillo al dedo para llevar a cabo su plan. Iba a esperar a que todos se fueran a la clase, mientras que ella faltaría para poder llevar a cabo sus propósitos.

Era consciente que tenía que vestir lo más tentadora que pudiera, ya que tal vez Kakashi era un profesor decente y no se dejaría tan fácilmente. También existía la posibilidad que él se negara, pero una vestimenta atrevida le daría mayores posibilidades de éxito. Ese día vestía unas calzas con una falda corta y una camisa. Lo usaría a su favor.

La hora terminó y todos, poco a poco, se fueron yendo. Sólo quedaban Ino y su presa, quien estaba corrigiendo otros exámenes. Decidió mejorar su vestuario mientras esperaba a que la rubia saliera. Soltó los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando buena parte del nacimiento de sus senos a la vista y se quitó las calzas para quedar sólo con la provocativa falda. Trató de poner su mejor cara de zorra.

Por un momento, pensó que Ino estaba al tanto de sus intenciones porque parecía no querer salir de allí. Estaba muy entretenida con su celular haciendo quién sabe qué. Debía conseguir esa nota así que, se decidió por hablarle y pedirle que se fuera.

- Cerda- no pudo evitar que el rencor tiñera su habla.

- Frente- contestó sin apartar los ojos de su móvil.

- ¿Por qué no te has ido aún?

- ¿Y tú?- inquirió con simpleza.

- Pues...- se miró los pies, en busca de una respuesta convincente.

- Ya. Usualmente, no vistes así- la señaló con el dedo. Sakura se preguntó cómo sabía aquello si ni siquiera había levantado la vista-. Y parece que quieres que me vaya... Es más que obvio lo que buscas. Te sacaste una nota baja y no tenes nada mejor que hacer- esta vez su dedo apuntó hacia Kakashi.

- Llevas la razón, cerda. Eres más inteligente de lo que creí, pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Qué crees?- le preguntó como si fuera obvio-. Lo mismo que tú. Estaba esperando a que te dignaras a irte.

- Oh, ya veo...- fue interrumpida.

- ¡Ey! Muévete- le ordenó-, se está yendo.

Sakura volvió la mirada hacia su profesor el cual estaba recogiendo sus cosas y se disponía a salir, pero ella fue más rápida. Interpuso su anatomía entre la de él y la salida.

- Sakura, déjame pasar- exigió.

- No, sensei, tengo que hablar con usted- y aprovechó para acariciar con sutileza uno de sus senos.

- Tengo entendido que ahora te corresponde la clase de Gai- le dijo tratando de no prestar atención a los movimientos de la mano de la joven-. A ti también, Ino.

- Es que, profesor- intervino la rubia y Kakashi se volteó para poder mirarla-, Sakura y yo haríamos lo que sea para levantar nota- volcó su peso en su pierna derecha mientras su pie izquierdo la acariciaba.

Sakura pensó que se veía realmente atrayente; Ino era muy buena en éso. Sintió que debía de hacer lo suyo y de desprendió un botón más de la camisa, dejando ver su sostén. Con pasos lángidos pero sugerentes se acercó a su ahora aliada.

- ¿Lo-lo que sea?- Kakashi titubeó y ellas sonrieron.

Ver a sus alumnas insinuarse de aquella manera no era algo de todos los días. Y tampoco era algo que se podía ignorar fácilmente. Las deseaba, debía admitirlo. Ambas tenían un cuerpo de infarto. La dos sabían explotar el gran potencial de sus cuerpos. Pero era su maestro y aquello iba en contra de unas cuantas normas tanto institucionales y legales como morales.

- Lo que sea- afirmó Sakura acariciándose la pierna derecha. Las acciones de las jóvenes no lo ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

- Oh, pues...- a Kakashi nunca lo habían dejado sin habla.

Las dos partes de él -la parte pervertida y otra la moral- debatían acerca de cómo actuar. Haciendo uso de su menguante autocontrol, decidió escapar.

- Sakura, Ino, si me disculpan...- intentó alcanzar la puerta, pero ellas se lo impidieron-. Lo siento, hubieran estudiado más.

- Vamos, sensei- Ino subió su mano por su falda, revelando sus níveas piernas.

Éso fue demasiado para él. Años y años de Icha Icha le pasaron factura; sentía su sangre cargada de deseo.''_Joder, a la mierda la moral._'' Descaradamente, pasó su vista por los voluptuosos cuerpos de las jóvenes. Se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

- Bien- habló más seguro-. Sólo una conseguirá la nota, así se esforzarán más a la hora de complacerme- una gran sonrisa se hizo visible a través de su máscara-. Hoy evaluaré a una, y mañana a la otra, las compararé y le pondré el aprobado a la mejor.

Era un gran reto. Kakashi, sin ser consciente, avivó aún más la llama de la rivalidad entre Sakura e Ino. Éstas intercambiaron una mirada que combinaba complicidad y competencia.

- Estamos de acuerdo.

- Bien-sonrió- . ¿Quién quiere empezar?

.

.

.

* * *

¡Domo! Este capi lo había terminado junto al anterior. Sólo le faltaba una revisión. Estoy tratando de matar a esta odiosa Sue, espero tener éxito. Y sí, me paré a verlo mejor. Sakura tiene un papel en naranja fluorescente que dice Mary Sue. Muchas gracias, Llanca, por abrirme los ojos.

Estoy tratando temas que seguramente no sean del agrado de todos, tales como provocar a un profesor. Por éso, si no estás se acuerdo o lo que sea, no sigas (:

Quizás me tarde con el próximo (unos seis días como mucho), ya que tengo un One-shot SasoSakuDei en mente.

Nuevamente, gracias por comentar, agradeceré uno por uno esta vez (:

**Guest**: ¡Hola! Si, tienes razón, todos se están comportando muy mal. Saqué la parte ''zorra'' o ''mala'' de cada personaje por así decirlo. De todas formas, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Un beso.

**Cande**: Me he reído un montón con éso de los negros xD Aún me sigo riendo. Y si, concuerdo contigo, se lo merece. Gracias por leer (:

**Sweetie**: ¡Muchas gracias! Sakura ya se ha vengado de Sasuke. Nuevamente gracias por comentar y leer. ¡Sayo!

**Guest (2) y uu**: Bueno, ustedes han comentado hace mucho, pero igualmente, gracias. Como verán Sakura ya se vengó de Sasuke. Aunque él sigue sin saber nada.

¡Sayonara!

08/10/13


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**:los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias**:

- Lemons (muchos).

- Cuadrados amorosos [Sasu/Saku/Shika/Ino].

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl- diálogo.

''Asdfghjkl'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambio de escena.

**N/A**: este capítulo será casi por completo Lemon, pero si llegaste hasta aquí no creo que éso te incomode xD.

~O~

Era jueves. Hoy debía deslumbrar a Kakashi. Estaban en juego su nota y su orgullo, no quería perder ante Sakura justo en este tema. Fallar le significaba poner en riesgo la materia y como si fuera poco, sentirse doblegada por su rival; le pareció absurdo que lo último le importase más. Le resultaba trascendental ganar.

Se bañó y se puso el conjunto más sexy que encontró en su armario, un vestido de lencería rojo y negro de encaje que se abría por delante y dejaba a la vista parte de su trasero. Pensaba estrenarlo con Sasuke, pero dadas las circunstancias, decidió usarlo.

Se puso la prenda y luego se vistió con ropa casual. Delineó sus ojos, peinó su abundante cabellera rubia y salió a la escuela, dispuesta a vencer.

Había quedado con Kakashi de encontrarse cuando ella terminara el día escolar en una de las aulas desocupadas de arriba. Las horas pasaron rápido. En las clases, de vez en cuando, echaba una mirada a Sasuke. Quería estar con él. Pero antes debía vencer a Sakura.

El fin de la hora llegó. Subió las escaleras y se repitió mentalmente que no tenía margen de error, debía hacer delirar a su sensei.

Él la esperaba ansioso. Vaya idea que había tenido, además de acostarse con sus dos alumnas más atractivas, éstas se esforzarían por complacerlo. Efectivamente, no se le pudo haber ocurrido una idea mejor. Sakura lo había hecho muy bien y ahora evaluaría a Ino.

Le había pedido a un preceptor amigo, Kotetsu, las llaves de algún aula vacía. Éste se las dio; un problema menos, nadie entraría. Pero debían cuidarse de no gritar demasiado fuerte, lo cual le daba al encuentro aún más morbo del que ya tenía. Para él, el miedo a ser descubiertos era sumamente incitante.

Oyó el ruido propio de los nudillos golpeando una puerta.

- ¿Quién?

- Ino- él sonrió.

Le abrió la puerta y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada.

''_¡Por Kami! ¡Que delantera!_'' Cerró la puerta una vez que la chica había entrado.

Ino dio el primer paso, quería hacer las cosas rápido y de forma eficiente. Miró a su sensei y le quitó la máscara. Su rostro le pareció bello y muy joven para su edad. Su piel no tenía una sola imperfección; sus finos labios la invitaban a besarlos. Se sintió privilegiada por conocer su aspecto. Pensó que no había razón para ocultarlo con esa tela. Olvidó aquéllo y se centró en su trabajo.

Lo despojó de sus ropas, hasta que sólo la ropa interior lo cubrió. Ella prosiguió mordisqueando sus hombros, paseando por su clavícula, atravesando su ejercitado abdomen y bajando por su camino feliz. Se percató de que su maestro era considerablemente atractivo, no lo pasaría nada mal. Sonrió contra su piel.

Ambos sintieron los típicos pinchazos del placer. La rubia lo estaba buscando y si insistía así, lo iba a encontrar. Apenas habían pasado unos momentos y ya se podía vislumbrar su erección por encima del bóxer. Lentamente, lo liberó de su última ropa; él, desnudo y ella, completamente vestida.

- Eso no esta bien, Ino...- le dijo en broma mientras la señalaba. Ella rio.

Se dejó desnudar. El vestidito de encaje quedó a la vista. Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos, encantado. La hacía ver atractiva, aún más de lo que ya era. Sintió que su erección cobraba más fuerza. Ella frotó ''accidentalmente'' su miembro; la conocida electricidad lo recorrió de arriba a abajo. La joven quería ponerlo a prueba, obligarlo a gritar y comprobar su resistencia.

Con esa idea en mente, comenzó a recorrer su hombría con las manos, sólo para empezar. Había investigado un poco sobre los puntos claves erógenos en los hombres. Tenía algo entre manos.

- Acuéstese de costado en el escritorio- ordenó suave. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa, característica de quién sabe lo que hace.

- ¿Qué planeas?- preguntó él, ya que al ver la expresión de su rostro sintió curiosidad y ansiedad.

- Obedece- y lo hizo; si ella no se disponía a contestar, esperaría a observar el desenlace de los acontecimientos.

Con languidez, Ino rozó con la lengua la punta de su miembro. Él, sin poderse controlar y deseoso de más, empujó sus caderas en dirección a ella. La instintiva acción provocó una ligera risa a la rubia; sabía que él estaba ansioso y planeaba hacerlo rogar como nunca antes se había atrevido.

Esta vez, lamió su erección con vehemencia. Fatalmente audaz, empujó su pene de forma brusca en su boca, pero luego, se retiró con parquedad a la vez que succionaba. Repitió el proceso una, dos, tres veces. Kakashi no aguantó aquel lento ritmo mucho más.

- Más rápido- pidió suplicante.

- Oh, no, aún falta.

Era el momento en el cual debía llevar a cabo aquel acto indecoroso y ignominioso en lo moral pero excitante y enardecedor en lo carnal. No tan decidida como antes, chupó uno de sus dedos para luego introducirlo en el trasero de su sensei. Había leído en su ordenador que era una de las mejores formas para llevar un hombre al apogeo. Ino lo examinó con suma atención, atenta a cualquier reacción negativa. Él,al principio, dio un respingo, mas luego fue presa de sensaciones jamás experimentadas.

Ella se adentró, buscando cierto punto en particular. Dio con él, un pequeño bulto con forma de nuez. Lo acarició, consciente del gozo que esto le daría y que si continuaba, iba a correrse. Por eso no paró, no obstante, cuando él estuvo a punto de venirse, cesó de estimularlo y apretó la base de su miembro; de esta forma contuvo las voluptuosas sensaciones sin dejarlo llegar al clímax.

- I-no... de- deten-te, por...favor- ''_¿Este es mi profesor? Mira, ni siquiera puede hablar correctamente_'' rio-. Por favor... No aguanto...- gimió suplicante -. Ino, no... lo so-soporto.

Y era verdad, el placer se le había acumulado en cantidades que no le era posible controlar, pero tampoco podía ser liberado. Ella lo mantenía a raya. Se encontraba tan en el límite que casi le dolía.

Su alumna se apiadó de él y nuevamente se llevó su glande a la boca. Con sólo eso, Kakashi se vino en su boca.

-¡Joder, Ino!- gritó entretanto era presa de una parva convulsión.

Se había liberado toda esa lujuria contenida que lo había subyugado por unos momentos. Sin duda había sido el mejor orgasmo que había experimentado. Tras unos pocos instantes de recuperación que ella le concedió, Ino estaba al ataque otra vez. La nueva erección no tardó en aparecer.

Ella, sentada a horcajadas de él en el escritorio, se hundió en la hombría de su maestro, no sin antes habiéndole colocado un condón.

- Ka-kashi- gimió, no para complacerlo, sino porque realmente se sintió en la necesidad de hacerlo.

Escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma por los labios de la chica lo hizo delirar. Comenzaron a moverse, llevando ritmo algo lento pero constante. Tempranamente se vieron con la necesidad de apurarse, pues sus cuerpos suplicaban liberación. Pero él quería desquitarse.

Haciendo caso omiso -con mucho esfuerzo- de sus profundas necesidades físicas, la detuvo.

- Vamos, Kakashi, ¿qué haces?

Él la ignoró y la besó en el cuello. Invirtió las posiciones y la dejó sobre el escritorio, bajo su peso. Con lentitud, salió de ella. Una mano le sostenía la cabeza, mientras la otra deambulaba por su cuerpo. Bajo el cierre del vestido y se deleitó con la vista. Guió sus manos hacia zonas prohibidas. Con motivo de resarcimiento, acarició su clítoris con movimientos circulares, haciéndola alucinar. Ella gritó.

Llevó sus dedos hacia la entrada de ella. Sintió su humedad, era demasiada, tanto, que fue dañino para su cordura. Abandonó su plan inicial de tortura y se dispuso a penetrarla.

Ambos se encontraban al límite, por lo que bastaron unas pocas embestidas para que estallasen en mil pedazos.

- Ino…

-Kakashi..- gimieron.

Y él supo a quién iba a aprobar.

* * *

¡Hola! La verdad es que dije ''a la mierda el SasoSakuDei, yo quiero actualizar este fic''. Me disculpo por la parvedad del capítulo, pero fue lo que llegué a escribir y quería actualizar hoy. Tal vez con el siguiente si me tardaré. Pero ya saben, no se puede confiar en mí.

Creo que queda claro quien va a ganar la nota, ¿no? Lo tenía planeado desde el principio, pueden preguntarle a Naoko-eri xD.

En fin, ¡gracias por leer!

09/10/13


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**:los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias**:

- Lemons (muchos).

- Cuadrados amorosos [Sasu/Saku/Shika/Ino].

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl- diálogo.

''Asdfghjkl'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambio de escena.

~o~

Aquel día se cerraban los trimestres y los profesores darían las notas finales.

Kakashi entró al aula con su, ya conocida y habitual, macabra sonrisa.

- Alumnos...- soltó una leve risa-, hoy daré los promedios.

''_Ya, casi todos están acojonados._'' pensó Sakura mientras observaba a sus compañeros. Suplicó a Kami-sama ganarle a Ino; ésta lo mismo hizo. Ninguna quería perder, porque esa competencia, para ellas, significaba mucho más que una calificación.

- Aburame Shino, ocho- comenzó a leer las calificaciones-. Akimichi Chouji, cinco. Ama Tenten, cuatro. Haruno Sakura, cuatro- la joven de cabellos rosados se hundió en su asiento a la vez que cierta rubia sonreía de oreja a oreja. Kakashi continuó-. Yamanaka Ino, diez- Kakashi la miró y le guiñó su único ojo visible. Aquello no pasó desapercibido a los ojos jades.

La rubia rebosaba en felicidad y su orgullo había crecido hasta las nubes. Había derrotado a su rival, le demostró que ella era más atractiva, más caliente, más atrevida. Le probó que era mejor en el sexo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura palidecía, ¿Ino le había ganado? ¿Qué? Había dado su mejor esfuerzo para complacer a su maestro y marcar una gran diferencia, pero no. ''_¿Ino?¿Ino?'_'' volvió a preguntarse ''_Es una broma, ¿no?_'' en vano trató de mentirse a sí misma. Apoyó su cabeza en el pupitre. Por algo Kakashi había aprobado a la rubia, por algo Shikamaru aún no la dejaba, por algo Sasuke la seguía viendo.

Sentía desespero, ¿ahora cómo aprobaría?

Sentía impotencia, Ino le había ganado.

Sentía envidia.

Necesitaba una nueva venganza... Pero... ¿Cómo? No tenía ideas, pues ya se había acostado con Shikamaru, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Hacérselo saber, quizás? Aún no había hablado con el Nara sobre éso. ''_¡Cha! No creo que se moleste, después puedo aclarar las cosas con él, seguramente me entenderá_''.

Cuando el timbre sonó para dar paso al recreo, la Haruno buscó con la mirada a su ''amiga''. La encontró susurrándole algo en el oído a su novio, ¿cómo se atrevía?. Con rabia, se preguntó qué se traían y el porqué del ligero tono escarlata que coloreaba las mejillas de su rival, aquéllo no era propio de ella.

Quiso someterlos a un cuestionario debido a la cercanía corporal y la complicidad que tenían pero un grito del Uzumaki se lo impidió.

- ¡Oigan!- la voz estridente y chillona de su amigo resonó en toda el aula. De milagro no se habían roto los vidrios de las ventanas-. Mañana es viernes, vamos todos a ''Konoha'' a reventar la noche, 'ttebayo.

Naruto no cambiaría más. Un viernes más de descontrol. La idea les resultó atractiva a todos, despedir el segundo trimestre con una buena noche. Luego de que Naruto hiciera oír su voz, Sakura prosiguió con sus asuntos.

- ¡Sasuke!- al escucharla, el azabache y la rubia, sin ganas, se separaron un poco a la vez que rodaban los ojos. El gesto le molestó en demasía.

- ¿Qué?- escupió él.

- Vaya- se sintió sorprendida y un poco indignada ante el tono de voz de su novio-. Quería que vengas hoy a casa.

- Lo siento- se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente-. He quedado para hoy con Ino- él no pudo evitar que la comisura derecha de su boca se arqueara ligeramente hacia arriba.

Sakura se sintió estallar de ira.

- ¿Y qué tienes que hacer tú con esa zorra?- miró con odio a su rival, quien le respondió con una sonrisa altanera. Eso la hizo enojar aún más.

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Sakura- le contestó él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con un gesto relajado.

- Si me incumbe, Sasuke- casi le gritó, pero se contuvo ya que no quería llamar la atención.

- No quiero ser testigo de una pelea de pareja- intervino la rubia con fingida inocencia.

- Pues entonces vete- Sakura se dio el gusto de replicar en tono despectivo.

- No- él agarró a Ino del brazo-. Ella se queda y tú te vas.

- Dime antes qué te traes con esta puta- le exigió a pesar de que ya lo sabía.

- Mira quien habla- murmuró por lo bajo la Yamanaka, aun así tanto el Uchiha como la Haruno la escucharon.

- Hablo yo, perra. No puedes compararte conmigo, ¿entendido?

Su rival estuvo a punto de replicar algo pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

- Vaya que eres complicada. Tenemos que terminar un trabajo que nos encomendó Anko- mintió.

Supo que no era cierto, pero ya se había resignado. Y pensándolo bien, primero consultaría con Shikamaru antes de decirles nada. Tal vez podría idear alguna forma de dar a conocer esos acontecimientos de la forma más dolorosa posible. Dio por perdida la batalla y se alejó de ellos.

Aprovecharía de la salida propuesta por Naruto para despejarse.

[...]

Eran zorras. Pero zorras dignas.

El viernes llegó y todas se vistieron atrevidas y deseables para reventar la noche. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari y Tenten se habían juntado en casa de la última para vestirse y maquillarse juntas.

Tras algunos roces entre Sakura e Ino, salieron rumbo a ''Konoha''. Caminaban y se llevaban consigo miradas libidinosas y algunos elogios de los machos que iban por la calle.

Al fin llegaron y suplicaron que no pidieran documento para ingresar ya que ninguna cumplía la mayoría de edad, todas tenían diecisiete. Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

- Documento- exigió un hombre alto y corpulento. Se miraron entre sí, alarmadas.

- No creo que haga falta- murmuró Temari con vos seductora y se levantó un poco su ya corta falda. No le molestaría en absoluto agitar las bragas por sus amigas, el tipo no estaba mal.

- Oh, pero...- titubeó él, nervioso.

Paseó con sus ojos por el cuerpo de ella. La rubia tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Sintió como cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar. Sería un desperdicio dejar pasar a una chica como aquella. ''_Joder, está buenísima''. Pero si lo hace es porque seguramente ninguna cumple con la edad...¡Que va! No se puede desaprovechar ésto_'' y cedió ante sus instintos.

La osada Temari pasó sus brazos por el cuellos de él, lo besó febrilmente y lo empujó hasta dar con la puerta del lugar. Él se apartó un poco para dar paso a las demás jóvenes quienes entraron, pero miraron con inquietud y preocupación a su amiga. Ésta les respondió con un guiño. No muy convencidas desaparecieron entre el gentío.

El lugar estaba al borde del colapso. La música resonaba en sus oídos incitando a que bailasen. Divisaron entre la multitud a sus compañeros sentados en una mesa. Estaban Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee y Sasuke. Se preguntaron cómo habían entrado.

Se dirigieron hacia ellos.

- Vaya, Sakura-chan- musitó Naruto al verla.

Estaba realmente muy caliente. Vestía una falda roja muy corta y unas medias rejilla cubrían sus piernas. Llevaba los labios pintados de rojo fuerte.

El Nara quedó pasmado. Su amante era muy sexy, pero esto era pasarse. Era abusar de su autocontrol. Tenía tantas ganas de poseerla, de hacerla suya ahí mismo. Pero estaban Sasuke e Ino. Suspiró con desgana, Sakura no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo en un intento de calmar su lascivia.

- Usuratonkachi- Sasuke insultó al rubio como respuesta y pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novia para marcar territorio. Ella se dejó y se sentó junto a él.

Y a pesar de tener a Sakura entre sus brazos, sus ojos ónice se posaron es la esbelta figura de la Yamanaka, que tenía los labios pintados del mismo color que su novia. Ciertamente, no se quedaba atrás con su atrevido atuendo. Esa noche estaba tan o más atractiva que ella; tuvo la necesidad de hacerla suya. Ino sonrió al percatarse de que los ojos del azabache la recorrían de arriba a abajo.

De súbito, las miradas de Sakura y Shikamaru se encontraron. Ella, al sentir su anhelo por el Nara, inspiró profundo y retuvo el aire. Expresaron sus deseos hacia el otro con los ojos.

- Joder- Shikamaru maldijo por lo bajo. Miraba a Sakura y no lo podía evitar, un bulto amenazaba crecer en su entrepierna.

La rubia, muy perspicaz, interceptó aquellas miradas cargadas de deseo. Se percató entonces de que su rival deseaba liarse con su novio. O quizás ya lo había hecho, con lo zorra que era. Además, la conversación que mantuvieron la otra vez le había dejado mucho en qué pensar. Le dolió, pero aún no se precipitó a los hechos, pues no estaba completamente segura de la el único fin de molestarla, se montó a horcajadas de Shikamaru. Él intentó apartarla, pero fue en vano.

Sakura miró con ira a la rubia, ¡cuánto ansiaba estar en su lugar! Trató de pensar en cómo podría ajustar un poco las cuentas. Ino hacía todo aquello porque ansiaba a Sasuke, ¿no?

Besó febrilmente a su novio en una tentativa de hacer enfadarla. Cerró los ojos, imaginando que aquellos labios eran lo de Shikamaru. No pudo impedir comparar los besos de Sasuke con los de su amante. No había margen de parangón. Unos eran cálidos, otros fríos. Unos buscaban el gozo de ella y los otros el propio.

Luego de unos momentos se separó del Uchiha y vio el serio semblante de su amante, parecía molesto. Se sintió culpable, pero su rivalidad con Ino era más fuerte.

Observó a su competidora, quien tenía la mirada cargada de envidia. Sakura le sonrió con arrogancia.

Presa del impulso, la rubia unió sus labios con los de su novio. Entreabrió la boca y le hizo una revisión bucal completa.

La de cabellos rosados no cabía en sí de cólera. Tiró del cuello de Sasuke con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo besuqueó con vehemencia. Esperando molestar todavía más a Ino, pasó su pierna por la cadera de él. Le mordió el labio inferior y tiró de él. Luego pasó su lengua por su mejilla.

Aunque Sasuke hubiera preferido que fuera Ino, estaba maravillado con el vehemente arranque de Sakura. Coló su mano por la falda de ella y apretó su trasero.

Al ver la escena, Ino quiso gritar de la envidia, de la rabia, del enojo; no era capaz de soportar el odio que sentía hacia Sakura Haruno. Pero trató de contenerse, no quería hacerle saber la cantidad de celos que en ese momento la colmaban. Tomó una de las manos de su novio y la colocó en su cintura para luego volver a lanzarse a sus labios.

- Ya, consíganse una habitación- bromeó Kiba.

En ese momento Ino y Sakura se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos habían sido testigos de los impetuosos arrebatos. Se avergonzaron y cesaron de molestarse.

La Haruno miró a Shikamaru, disculpándose. Luego, observó a Ino. Ésta rechinaba los dientes y tenía los ojos muy abiertos en una mueca de profundo rencor. Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto parecido.

Tenten notó que el ambiente entre sus dos amigas se había tensado de repente. En ese momento apareció Temari. Una sonrisa que denotaba satisfacción adornaba su rostro. Se dejó caer en un asiento con aire soñador.

- Chicas, ¿vamos a la pista?- preguntó la castaña tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Lo que proponía su amiga era lo más sensato. Alejarse de Sasuke y de Shikamaru seguramente era una buena distracción a sus celos y enojos.

Y así pasó la noche, entre besos, celos y deseos incumplidos.

Por un imprevisto sucedido con sus padres, Sakura se vio obligada a quedarse en la casa de Hinata. Después de despedirse de todos, emprendieron el camino hacia el hogar Hyuuga.

Cuando se disponían a dormir Hinata preguntó desde su cama:

- ¿Qué sucede entre Ino y tú?

La joven no supo qué contestar. Sabía que su amiga no era de chismorrear y que si se le pedía guardar un secreto era de suma confianza, pero no estaba segura de contarle lo que le ocurría, tal vez por vergüenza. Aunque sabía que un consejo de alguien fuera de aquel lío sería una gran ayuda.

- Es complicado- suspiró alisando los pliegues de la sábana.

- Sakura, no me gusta ver a mis amigas así- dijo con voz suave y la miró a los ojos.

- Bien- decidió confiar en ella-. Sasuke me fue infiel con Ino.

Hinata comprendió la dimensión del asunto.

- Perdona... yo no sabía... lo siento- trató de disculparse entre balbuceos.

- Está bien, no hay problema. La cuestión es que aún no le dije que lo sé y... no pude evitar ajustar un poco las cuentas- bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada por sus actos.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?- dudó la Hyuuga.

- Ésto no sale de aquí, ¿vale?- ella asintió-. Me acosté con Shikamaru- Sakura observó la reacción de su amiga, que estaba sumida en la estupefacción.

- ¿Tú... siendo infiel a Sasuke?- Hinata no podía creerlo, aquello no encajaba con la personalidad de la Haruno.

- Y eso no es lo peor. Luego de estar juntos por primera vez, acordamos ser amantes. No me mires así- le pidió-. Shikamaru es... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Tiene una calidez que Sasuke no y con él me siento segura, por así decirlo. Además es justo- la imagen de él apareció en su mente.

- Supongo que Ino no lo sabe, ¿no?

- No- corroboró.

- Sakura, la venganza no conduce a ninguna parte y lo sabes.

- Lo sé pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada- trató de excusarse.

- Es obvio que Ino tiene celos de ti, que te ve como su rival, que usa a Shikamaru y que su objetivo es Sasuke. También es evidente el deseo de Shikamaru. No sé si los demás se dieron cuenta pero te miraba de una manera muy comprometedora.

- Oh, Hinata, ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?- pidió consejo.

- Sé que es difícil, pero, tienes que decir la verdad, o la cosa terminará por explotar y traer peores consecuencias.

Sakura le agradeció y se dispusieron a dormir. Sabía que llevaba la razón pero, no podía sacar las cosas a la luz. No se arrepentía de estar con Shikamaru, sin embargo, tampoco quería perder a Sasuke; porque a pesar de que él le fue infiel y que en varios sentidos prefería a Shikamaru, no quería dejar ir a su primer amor.

Su mente era pura contradicción.

Y entre todo eso estaba Ino, su contrincante. Ella tenía a su amante. La odiaba a pesar de que él le era desleal; lo tenía todo para ella. Debía admitirlo, la envidiaba.

Se prometió a sí misma que no le permitiría tener a Sasuke y que también se quedaría con Shikamaru, pese a que sabía que no podía ser más egoísta.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está la conti.

Recién hoy, cuando quería poner la calificación de Sai, me di cuenta que no tiene apellido :( Pobre.

¡Gracias por los comentarios y las alertas!

12/10/2013


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**:los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias**:

- Lemons (muchos).

- Cuadrados amorosos [Sasu/Saku/Shika/Ino].

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl- diálogo.

''Asdfghjkl'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambio de escena.

~o~

Ya habían pasado dos semanas. Cierto día, al levantarse, la joven de cabellos rosados se vio obligada a correr al baño. Vomitó y sospechó lo peor. Llevaba un retraso y en los últimos días siempre le entraban ganas de orinar.

''_No puedo estar embarazada, tomo las pastillas._'' Trató de tranquilizarse en vano. De súbito, recordó que hacía unas semanas se le había olvidado tomarlas. Resolvió comprar una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia que estaba frente a su colegio.

Llegó al instituto; antes de entrar compró -con algo de vergüenza- la prueba de embarazo. Las ansias y el temor por su posible embarazo la asaltaron. Se lo haría en el baño, pues no se aguantaba el desasosiego. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas porque el test no diera positivo.

Obviamente, no quería tener un bebé a tan temprana edad, no era lo suficiente madura y entorpecería sus estudios. Y ni que hablar sobre lo que dirían sus padres. No se le escapó el detalle de que si llegaba a estar embarazada, el bebé sería de Shikamaru, porque con Sasuke y Kakashi siempre había usado preservativo.

Oh, si lo estaba se le vendría todo encima.

A paso trémulo se dirigió al baño y realizó la prueba. No le importó en absoluto perderse la primera hora de sus clases. Para su absoluta desilusión, la prueba dio positivo. Estaba en problemas, vaya problemas. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Una sensación de desamparo se apoderó de su pecho. Y se reclamó por lo estúpida que había sido al olvidarse de tomar la pastilla.

Se sintió sola, iIndefensa.

El hecho de que sus secretos salieran a la luz le pareció una pequeñez ante el hecho de ser madre adolescente. Cuidar un bebé, alimentarlo, educarlo… Aún no se sentía preparada y efectivamente no lo estaba. ¿Qué le diría Shikamaru? Otra lágrima descendió por su mejilla. ¿Y si abortaba? Ni hablar. No podría vivir con la carga de haber terminado una vida inocente, y mucho menos si era de su propio hijo.

- ¡No! ¡No lo puedo creer, Kami-sama!- se lamentó en voz alta.

Con furia y tristeza a la vez, tiró el test en la basura y salió de allí sin advertir que cierta rubia que estaba maquillándose, escuchó su grito.

Su personalidad de chusma le suplicaba a gritos enterarse de lo que aquejaba a su rival. Entró al baño y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. No obstante, al mirar al tacho de basura comprobó los motivos de los quejidos de Sakura. ¡Estaba embarazada!. Se frotó las manos.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Sasuke? Quizás con la llegada de su futuro hijo se abstendría de sus aventuras; o bien podría lavarse las manos. Claro que la rubia imploraba porque el Uchiha reaccionara de la segunda forma. Podía intentar que eso pase. Decidió que ella sería la que le diría la noticia a Sasuke.

Durante el camino al aula se le ocurrió que tal vez el bebé era de su novio. No quiso ni pensarlo, además aún no estaba segura de la infidelidad.

Al entrar vio a Sakura, sentada a un lado de Sasuke, con la cabeza sobre el banco y oculta entre sus rosados mechones. Ino se acomodó en su banco y escribió una nota para Sasuke. Le pidió a su compañero de banco que se la alcanzase.

Sasuke desdobló el papel y antes de leerlo miró a Ino con aires curiosos pero ella no lo estaba mirando, o al menos fingía no hacerlo. Se volvió hacia el papel y leyó:

''Sakura está embarazada, ¿sabías?''

Ino se sintió bien, algo realizada por arruinarle la sorpresa a Sakura.

En cambio, Sasuke sólo sentía a su orgullo partirse y desmoronarse. Su ego, siempre alto cayó en picada al enterarse de que su novia cargaba a un hijo que no era el suyo; él jamás había olvidado usar preservativo y nunca se le había roto ninguno. Aquello le hacía deducir que ese hijo no era suyo.

Intentó serenarse y aclarar su mente. Con los ojos cerrados, respiró profundo. Tal vez se trataba de una broma -de mal gusto- de la rubia, ¿qué podría saber ella?.

Miró a Sakura. No podía verle el rostro ya que estaba completamente hundido en su pupitre. No se le escapó la trémula mano que acariciaba su vientre. Estaba embarazada y ese hijo no era suyo.

Su característico orgullo nunca había estado tan quebrado, tan destrozado. Con sólo pensar que su novia había estado en brazos de otro, que otras manos la habían acariciado, y otro la había poseído, sentía la desolación propia de la traición. También experimentaba impotencia al no poder hacer nada; sentía como la angustia daba paso a la rabia; daría lo que fuera por desquitarse - a golpes, por supuesto- con el amante de Sakura, ¿cómo se había atrevido a tocarla?. Y ella, ¿cómo había podido engañarlo?. Ya pondría las cosas en su lugar luego de las clases.

En un furtivo vistazo, vio una lágrima corriendo por el rostro de ella.

Sasuke nunca fue un tipo de mucho sentir, pero en esos momentos una mezcolanza agobiaba a su corazón. Cólera al saber que otro hombre había estado dentro de su novia y desconsuelo al romperse su orgullo.

La clase y el día pasaron sin que ni Sakura ni Sasuke intercambiaran palabra. Al salir, en el pasillo, Sasuke la encaró, tenía que preguntarle, tenía que saber.

- Sakura.

Vio como su novia que estaba de espaldas se erizaba ante su llamado. El espanto hasta podía verse en su cuerpo. Poco a poco, ella se volvió, con los ojos cerrados. Ninguno se percató de que Ino, desde el aula, escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

-Sasuke- respondió y luego abrió los ojos, pero no le miró, sino que se quedó con la vista clavada en el suelo, presa del pánico de verse descubierta a pesar de que no existía forma alguna de que él se enterase, o al menos eso creía.

- Sé que estás embarazada.

- ¿Có..cómo?- el desconcierto en las palabras de Sakura era ostensible. No podía creerlo, no había forma de que él se hubiese enterado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se estaba a enfrentando a lo que más temía, a la verdad. No encontraba propósito a su terror, ya que Sasuke no era quién para reclamarle algo, no podía reprocharle nada cuando él también había tenido sus amoríos. Tal vez temía porque sabía que Sasuke la veía como alguien incapaz de hacer algo semejante. Realmente, no lo sabía.

- Eso no tiene importancia...- por primera vez Sakura percibió intranquilidad en la voz de su novio-. Dime, ¿quién es el padre?- y a pesar de que intentaba sonar duro, se le notaba la congoja.

Ino no daba crédito a sus oídos ¿el hijo que Sakura llevaba no era de Sasuke?. ¿Cómo lo sabía él?, ¿Sakura había sido capaz de ponerle engañar a el Uchiha?. Y, ¿con quién?. Lo costaba creerlo. Debía saber quién era el padre del niño que crecía en el vientre de la Haruno. Trató de agudizar su oído al máximo.

Sakura sollozaba, la situación la sobrepasaba.

- Contéstame- exigió con un grito el Uchiha.

El llanto de la joven se escuchó más fuerte. No estaba segura si responderle a Sasuke ocasionaría algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, pero si supo que era lo correcto, decir la verdad. Ino la imaginó vacilando.

- Shikamaru..., mi hijo es el hijo de Shikamaru- su voz tembló y acarició su vientre. No pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa; a pesar de todo, amaba a su hijo.

Tanto Ino como Sasuke se quedaron inmóviles a causa de la estupefacción que la réplica de Sakura les provocó. Y es que no podían entender cómo fue que había sucedido aquello. Para ellos la Haruno y el Nara no tenían absolutamente nada en común, ni siquiera los habían visto hablar más de dos veces.

Entonces recordaron el trabajo de biología, les había tocado hacerlo juntos. Seguramente ése había sido el inicio de todo. Después, las miradas cargadas de deseo en el baile. Todo concordaba.

- Maldición.

En un arrebato de cólera Sasuke regresó al aula en busca de Shikamaru. Pasó por al lado de Ino y no le importó en absoluto descubrirla espiándolos, únicamente quería encontrarlo a él.

Sakura le siguió con paso trémulo. Conociéndolo, tenía serias sospechas de lo que el Uchiha haría, pero ni su cuerpo ni su mente respondían correctamente.

Platicando con Naruto y Sai, se encontraba Shikamaru, el objetivo de los puños de Sasuke.

- ¡Hijo de puta!- vociferó y comenzó a lanzar golpes a su compañero.

Sin entender la causa y algo sorprendido, el castaño intentó esquivar cada ataque. Pero Sasuke era fuerte y rápido; no fue capaz de evitar recibir un impacto en su abdomen. Al ver que los golpes no cesaban, comenzó a defenderse aún sin saber los motivos de la pugna. Se enfrascó en una lucha con el Uchiha donde los testigos eran Naruto, Sai, Ino y Sakura. Las últimas estaban lívidas a causa de riña entre sus novios.

- ¿Pero qué te ocurre, Sasuke?- inquirió Naruto algo indignado por el comportamiento de su amigo. Le hizo una seña a Sai.

Éste entendió, corrió hacia Shikamaru tratando de apartarlo de la pelea. Naruto hacía lo mismo con su amigo. El Nara terminó con un labio partido mientras que a Sasuke le sangraba la nariz.

- Ese bastardo- señaló al moreno- se acostó con mi novia... ¡Naruto, suéltame!- le ordenó y se revolvió, pero el rubio no desistió.

- Oye, te entiendo, créeme, pero esta no es la forma de resolver las cosas- Naruto podía ser muy inteligente si se lo proponía.

Sin embargo Sasuke no estaba en sus cabales, no podía dejar de lado la rabia que sentía, era incapaz de ignorar sus instintos vengativos. Necesitaba golpear a Shikamaru, darle una lección a aquel hombre que había poseído a su Sakura. Pero se encontraba fuertemente sujetado por el rubio y a pesar de que sabía que luego se lo agradecería, volvió a gritar:

- ¡Suéltame, estúpido! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!- trató en vano de zafarse del agarre.

- Cálmate.

- ¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ha embarazado a mi Sakura!- la ira siempre da paso a la angustia y, a pesar de que su orgullo viril lo desaprobaba completamente, sus ojos negros se colmaron de lágrimas. Sin embargo se contuvo lo suficiente para no dejar escapar una sola gota.

- Joder, lo siento, no sabía- se disculpó el rubio, mas no lo soltó-. ¿Cómo pudiste, Shikamaru?-

interrogó.

Pero el moreno no contestó, se limitó a mirar a otro lado. Además de la envidia que sentía hacia el Uchiha -si, debía aceptarlo, lo envidiaba- y su odio que en este momento se encontraba a flor de piel, se sintió desorientado. Aun para una mente tan inteligente como la suya, las cosas habían ocurrido demasiado rápido como para entenderlas.

No podía entender cómo era que el Uchiha estaba al tanto de su relación con Sakura y sobre todo, no entendía por qué había dicho que él la había embarazado. Poco a poco su mente recobró su usual sagacidad. Intentó pensar con lógica; Sasuke lo había acusado de haber embarazado a su novia luego de haber iniciado una pelea. Su sentido común le contestaba que él de alguna manera se había enterado de su relación y que al hacerlo, no pudo contener su ira, y que por eso la disputa había tenido lugar. Pero no pudo encontrar sentido a la acusación.

- ¿Em...embarazada?- balbuceó.

Sakura presintió que era su momento de intervenir.

- Estoy embarazada, Shikamaru..., el bebé es tuyo- ella le miró a los ojos.

* * *

¡Domo! Personalmente, no ha gustó mucho este capítulo, siento que fue muy repentino, no sé. Ustedes lo dirán. Un beso, y gracias por seguir la historia (:

15/10/13


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

Advertencias:

- Lemons (muchos).

- Cuadrados amorosos [Sasu/Saku/Shika/Ino].

Aclaraciones:

- Asdfghjkl- diálogo.

''Asdfghjkl'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambio de escena.

~O~

Y cayó a la realidad. Había la embarazado. Por eso Sasuke se mostraba tan colérico y luego tan afectado. No sabía como reaccionar, ni qué debía hacer o decir. Por un momento, se quedó estático, aún procesando lo dicho.

Luego, sólo atinó a agarrarla por la cintura y abrazarla. La rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza, quería demostrarle su apoyo. Vio como Sasuke le lanzaba una mirada cargada de ira. Después de unos largos momentos, deshicieron el abrazo y Shikamaru advirtió restos de lágrimas en su rostro. Deseó abrazarla otra vez.

- Shikamaru, debemos ir a la enfermería a que te curen el labio- dijo Sakura y, sin atreverse a mirar a su novio, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se dispuso a irse. Él no protestó.

- Frentona- la frenó Ino-, es mi novio, yo lo llevaré.

La rubia la observaba con altivez, pero aún así, se podían vislumbrar indicios de tristeza en su mirada. La tensión del ambiente subió considerablemente. Todos los presentes conocían la competencia de ambas y no se atrevían a intervenir.

- Es el padre de mi hijo- la de cabellos rosados respondió con indiferencia y salió del aula junto a Shikamaru.

Al percatarse de que no podía hacer nada en aquel momento para separar a su novio de su enemiga, Ino tomó al Uchiha de la misma forma que Sakura lo había hecho con su novio y también lo llevó a la enfermería.

La médica de turno les curó a ambos las heridas en un incómodo silencio.

Cuando por fin salieron, Shikamaru esperó a que Ino y Sasuke se alejaran.

- Escucha, Sakura, todo esto es muy problemático pero debemos contarle a nuestros padres.

- Llevas la razón- concordó ella, cuanto antes comunicarles, mejor-. Les diré a mis padres que vayan mañana al café frente al colegio, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo, le diré lo mismo a los míos.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y ella la contempló fascinada. Intentó grabar en su memoria aquella dulce expresión que el Nara le estaba regalando. Apreció minuciosamente la curvatura de sus labios y se sintió embelesada.

Poco a poco, casi sin darse cuanta de lo que hacía, se acercó a su rostro. Unieron sus labios. Era la primer vez que lo hacían sin deseo carnal de por medio. Si bien no estaba enamorada de él, a Sakura el momento le pareció hermoso. Deseó que él hubiese sentido lo mismo.

Se separó un poco y también le obsequió una sonrisa. Él posó una mano en su vientre.

Y se sintió feliz.

Shikamaru sabía que iba a ser difícil. Que iban a tener que sortear muchos obstáculos. Que estaba Ino. Que estaba Sasuke. Sabía que quizás no estaban preparados para eso. Que quizás eran muy jóvenes. Que aún no habían completado sus estudios. Que no tenían trabajo. Sabía que iba a ser difícil.

Pero lucharía junto a ella, por ella y por su hijo. Tal vez la realidad no era como él la hubiera deseado, sin embargo, al saberse futuro padre, nada le importó. Sakura llevaba en su vientre un hijo suyo. Y eso le generaba una inexplicable alegría.

Pocas cosas en su vida lo habían animado, motivado o hecho sonreír. No era un insensible, pero a los sentimientos, en general, no le daba demasiada importancia. No obstante esto era distinto, se sentía animado, motivado y llevaba una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, ¡iba a ser padre!

No llegaba a concebir cómo era posible que un futuro padre abandonase a una futura madre. La idea le sonaba totalmente inaudita. No disfrutaría de apreciar el crecimiento de la panza, del nacimiento, el crecimiento de su hijo, de la infancia, del primer día de escuela...

Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Todas esas cosas le esperaban y se sentía feliz.

[...]

Ino era otra historia.

No cabía en sí del odio. Se sentía a punto de explotar.

Resentimiento.

Envidia.

Celos.

Resquemor.

Desasosiego.

Desazón.

Angustia.

No quería admitirlo, pero lo sucedido le causaba tristeza. Aunque los celos, la envidia y el resentimiento la embargaran, cargaba con el resquemor, el desasosiego, la desazón y la angustia. Su novio le había sido infiel con su peor enemiga. No comprendía el por qué de aquellos sentimientos, ya que ella nunca estuvo ligada de forma amorosa con él. Simplemente lo sentía. Tal vez era el sabor de ser engañada y que justo había tenido que hacerlo con Sakura. Tal vez porque aquello le daba a entender que ella no lo satisfacía del todo. Tal vez se sentía así porque él la había embarazado. O tal vez era una mezcla de todo.

Sea como sea, Ino se decidió a no dejarse embaucar por esos sentimientos agobiantes y se dejó dominar por el odio. El odio a ella. A Sakura. Se la tenía jurada.

''_¿Así que se embarazó de mi novio? Ja, yo me embarazaré del tuyo_''. Estaba cegada por completo.

Cogió su teléfono y llamó a Sasuke. Luego de dos timbres, contestó:

- ¿Hmph?

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- canturreó.

- No estoy de humor, Ino.

- Y... ¿No quieres que vaya a tu casa para ayudarte a subirlo?- insinuó.

- Ino...- notó cierto fastidio en su voz, pero no iba a desistir.

- Oh, vamos, Sasuke, no me digas que no tienes ganas de pasar una buena noche- sonrió al no obtener una réplica inmediata.

- Vale- suspiró él-, pero será la última vez.

Ino no preguntó el porqué. Si no alcanzaba su objetivo esa noche, lo convencería de otra. Cortó la llamada y salió del colegio rumbo a la casa del azabache.

Antes de tocar la puerta de la casa se aseguró de estar bien peinada y de que sus senos lucieran tentadores. Tocó el timbre. El Uchiha le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

Ino nunca lo había visto tan apesadumbrado, ¿acaso la noticia de Sakura lo había llevado a ese estado? Si eso era verdad significaba que él la quería. Cerró los ojos y expulsó aquel doloroso pensamiento para poder disfrutar de su compañía.

Lo miró a los ojos tratando de deducir sus pensamientos, sin éxito. Parecía que estaba más frío de lo normal, si es que éso era posible. No le importó en absoluto y se lanzó a sus labios. Lo besó con vehemencia. Esperaba a que él reaccionara.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba él, totalmente inmóvil. Sabía que no podría llevar adelante el encuentro sola, así que lo siguió intentando. Lo empujó suavemente hacia el interior de la casa y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Lentamente, guió sus manos por su pecho hasta su abdomen. Tomó la tela de su camisa y subió las manos acariciando el pecho de forma incitante. Y por fin Sasuke reaccionó. La atrajo a sí con rudeza. La despojó de sus ropas hasta que quedó vestida solamente con el sostén y las bragas. Ella le sonrió de una manera pícara; él reconoció el gesto, era la misma sonrisa que solía esbozar Sakura. No pudo evitar sentir una espina en su corazón. Le dolía, le era imposible negarlo.

Fiel a sí mismo, no lo demostró. Canalizando su zozobra en forma de impetuosos arrebatos, tomó los rubios cabellos entre sus manos y guió la cabeza de su compañera hacia su entrepierna. Ella entendió sus deseos y lo atendió. Cuando hubo alcanzado el apogeo, Sasuke cerró los ojos.

Ino se apartó un poco para ver a Sasuke en todo su esplendor. No entendía porqué Sakura había intimado con su novio cuando tenía semejante Adonis para ella. Él abrió los ojos y la vio contemplando absorta su desnudez, lo cual le causó regocijo.

Aún no habían cruzado palabra.

Él la miró con extrema lascivia. Con cuidado, la tomó entre sus brazos y, antes habiéndose movido hasta la cocina, la sentó en mesada. Desabrochó el sostén el cual le molestaba en demasía. Trabajó sus senos; mientras le retorcía un pezón, el otro recibía las atenciones de su boca. La rubia, desorientada en el limbo de su delirio, hundió las uñas en la espalda de su amante.

- Sa-suke, por favor...- tratamudeó.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó divertido, no sin cierta malicia impregnada en su voz.

Ino se quitó las bragas, dejando su intimidad a la vista del Uchiha. En aquel instante a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea.

- Tócate para mí.

Ella obedeció. Se masajeó su clítoris por unos momentos, para luego deslizar dos dedos dentro suyo. Ahogó un gemido. ¡Se estaba masturbando en frente de Sasuke Uchiha! Oh, la cosa no podía ir mejor. Retiró su dedos y los llevó hacía la boca del azabache, quien con gran deleite probó sus fluidos.

- Sabes muy bien- ella sonrió.

Ino volvió a penetrarse, pero esta vez, Sasuke la acompañó. Lanzó un alarido cargado de placer como consecuencia de la sensación de tener cuatro dedos en su interior. Desde su posición podía verlos entrando y saliendo de su interior, lo cual la hacía desvariar aún más. Los movimientos llevados a cabo junto a Sasuke la llevaron al límite. Cuando se hubo recuperado del delicioso golpe que le había dado el orgasmo reparó en la nueva erección del Uchiha.

Clavó su mirada en los ojos de él para luego llevarlos a su miembro y de vuelta a sus ojos, dándole a entender a entender sus pretensiones. Él comprendió perfectamente. Se acercó al cuerpo de ella y le abrió aún más las piernas. De un cajón sacó un condón.

''_¿Un condón en el cajón de los cubiertos?... Ah, ya veo, seguramente se acostaba con Sakura aquí mismo..._'' la deducción de Ino no era incorrecta, pero aún así no se dejó dominar por la envidia, en ese momento tenía a aquel dios griego para ella sola.

- No lo necesitaremos, llevo puesto un DIU- mintió ella mientras le arrebataba el sobrecito de las manos para luego lanzarlo al suelo.

Un gruñido gutural abandonó los labios de Sasuke al mover sus caderas, invadiéndola con excesiva parsimonia. Disfrutó del lento y tortuoso contacto de su miembro con su intimidad. Extrañaba muchísimo el sexo.

Cuando la totalidad de su erección estuvo sumergida en ella, se detuvo para poder apreciar mejor la sensación de piel contra piel.

En el momento en que las cosquillas del placer se tornaron insoportables, salió completamente de ella con la misma lentitud. Ino, sin poder contenerse, movió sus caderas hacia él, en busca de más. Un gemido murió en su boca.

Pronto los suaves movimientos se transformaron en violentas embestidas y los gemidos, en gritos pasionales. Llegaron juntos a la cima.

- ¡Oh, Sasuke!- chilló exultante Ino.

- Sa-kura...- en el deleite de su orgasmo, olvidó con quién estaba y gimió el nombre de su novia.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Siento que tardé más de lo normal, lo siento. Estoy publicando un nuevo fic, pero prometo actualizar cómo antes, éste es la prioridad.

Claramente, Ino no está en sus momentos más lúcidos. No sé si alguien puede llegar al extremo de querer embarazarse por venganza, pero bueno.

Hace mucho que no contesto los reviews anónimos; ahí voy:

GreenAndRed: ¡me alegro de que te guste! Gracias por comentar. Y sí, la verdad es que cuando comencé a publicar el fic pensé que nadie toleraría el tema. Sin embargo, aquí estoy. Un beso.

Guest: sip. Cada una tendrá (y ya tuvieron) sus momentos de hijas de puta y de víctimas. Un beso.

sweetie: ¡si! Realmente me quedó muy repentino. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia siempre, te lo agradezco, en serio (: Un beso.

Guest (2): Aún no sé cómo terminará. Pero éso es lo más probable. Gracias por dejar tu opinión. Guestgirld y Guest (3): los pongo juntos porque dijeron lo mismo. Cambié un poco el fic porque caí en una Mary Sue, lo cual, a mi parecer es un error y agradezco que me lo hayan señalado. Con lo demás, adivinaron lo que tenía pensado, y pues, no lo quería cambiar sólo por éso. Gracias por dejar sus opiniones. Un beso. 19/10/2013 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**:los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias**:

- Lemons (muchos).

- Cuadrados amorosos [Sasu/Saku/Shika/Ino].

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl- diálogo.

''Asdfghjkl'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambio de escena.

~o~

No tenía idea de cómo decirle a sus padres que estaba embarazada, ¡tenía diecisiete años, joder! ¡Y el bebé no era de su novio! Era más que evidente que no iban a tomarlo de buena forma. El rumbo de la reunión dependía de cómo se lo tomaran los padres de Shikamaru. Si bien cuando conoció a Yoshino le pareció una persona sumamente sosegada, comprensiva y algo dulce, su reacción era completamente desconocida para Sakura.

Continuó el camino junto a Kizashi y Mebuki hacia la cafetería en donde había quedado con el Nara. A causa del miedo, Sakura sólo les había dicho que tenía algo importante que comunicarles. No les dijo ni qué, ni porqué se dirigían al lugar. Sin embargo, sus padres deseaban saberlo.

- Sakura, ¿por qué no nos dices lo que quieres ahora?- preguntó su madre con algo dulzura.

- Errr...- vaciló ella.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?- insitió.

- Es que... debo hacer ésto con alguien más.

- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Sasuke?- insistió Mebuki empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Ya verás, espera.

Eso pareció calmar a su madre momentáneamente. Por fin llegaron al local. Entraron; Sakura se sentó en un espacioso sillón mientras que sus padres hicieron lo propio frente ella, a la espera de la camarera. Antes de que ésta apareciera, la familia Nara arribó a la cafatería.

- Buenas tardes, soy Shikaku Nara, padre de Shikamaru- con sincera sonrisa se presentó ante los Haruno dándoles apretones de manos mientras que éstos le informaban sus respectivos nombres.

- Yoshiko Nara- hizo lo mismo que su esposo.

- Shikamaru Nara.

Sakura pudo vislumbrar la incógnita grabada en el rostro de sus padres. Al parecer, éstos aún no habían preguntado nada pues estaban a la espera de que ella hablase. Ambos tenían los ojos clavados en su hija de forma inquisidora y ansiosa.

La joven de cabellos rosados cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes, presa del nerviosismo y del miedo. ''_Vamos, Sakura, es la hora de la verdad, ¡no seas cobarde y asume tu responsabilidad!_'' se animó a sí misma. Abrió los ojos. El joven Nara se acomodó junto a ella en el sofá y, con una sonrisa imperceptible para los demás, intentó darle fuerza. Él parecía sereno e imperturbable, ¿por qué ella no podía estar en calma? Con renovado brío, tomó la férrea decisión de afrontar la realidad. Shikaku y Yoshino se acomodaron un tercer y último sofá frente a la pequeña mesa.

- Teng...- fue interrumpida. Afortunadamente nadie pareció haberla escuchado a excepción de Shikamaru, quien le rozó la mano.

- ¡Buenos días! Soy Hitomi- se presentó una joven castaña-; seré su camarera esta tarde - dejó tres carpetas sobre la mesa-. Por favor, llámenme una vez que hayan decidido sus órdenes- se marchó.

Sakura tomó un menú a la vez que Yoshiko y Kizashi. Lo hojeó junto al Nara pero debido a los nervios, nada le apetecía. Para disimular se decidió por un simple jugo de naranja. Mebuki hizo una seña con la mano y la camarera volvió a aparecer.

- ¿Si?- preguntó tomando un bolígrafo y un papel.

- Dos cafés con leche, por favor- pidió la señora Nara.

- Un café y tres medialunas- ordenó Mebuki- ¿Y tú, Sakura?

- Un jugo de naranja, por favor.

- ¿Shikamaru?- quiso saber Yoshiko.

- No quiero nada, gracias- respondió él.

Cuando Hitomi desapareció, Sakura se sintió nuevamente invadida por la inquietud y el temor. Nuevamente, Shikamaru intentó sosegarla, esta vez tomándola de la mano. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los adultos. La joven Haruno observó espantada como la ceja derecha de su madre se alzaba con desaprobación en uno mudo reproche. Ella, para demosatrarle que no se trataba de ningún error, movió sus manos hasta llevarlas a su muslo. Y para reforzar, la mano que había quedado libre cubrió el dorso de la del Nara. Él no protestó.

El rostro de su madre era un poema. Había elevado ambas cejas, arrugando la frente. También había abierto la boca como consecuencia de la sorpresa. Kizashi sólo frunció el ceño ligeramente. Por su parte, los Nara dejaban entrever algo de asombro, ¿pero también satisfacción? Sakura no estaba segura. Shikamaru le apretó la mano. Ella se limitó a sonreírle.

- ¿Y bien?- soltó Mebuki.

Sakura deseó que los Nara no hubiesen notado el tono de fastidio y disgusto de su madre. Era el momento, debía decirlo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez para darse fuerzas y llenar de aire sus pulmones. A su lado, al joven Nara también lo comían los nervios, pero decidió ser él el que dé la noticia. Le estrechó todavía más la mano a Sakura. Podía darse cuenta muy fácilmente de que el temor la inhabilitaba, por lo que tiró la bomba.

- Sakura y yo esperamos un bebé- ella abrió los ojos de repente, no esperaba que él fuera el que lo comunicara y menos tan súbitamente; aun así lo agradeció mentalmente.

Por unos segundos reinó el desconcierto generado por la inesperada noticia. Los cuatro adultos los pasaban los ojos por Sakura y luego por Shikamaru, repitiendo eternamente el proceso. Era difícil de asimilar; primeramente por el suceso en sí, sus hijos estaban embarazados; luego, porque ambos llevaban relaciones con otras personas, Shikamaru con Ino y Sakura con Sasuke y sus respectivos padres estaban al tanto de eso. Y también estaba el hecho de saber que sus hijos habían intimado. Poco a poco el asombro dio paso a la irritación e indignación.

De todos los momentos posibles, ése era el peor para que la moza hiciera acto de presencia. Al acercarse, Hitomi notó la atmósfera sumamente tensa y opresiva. Comprendió que la situación en la que fue a llevar los pedidos no fue la mejor. Con increíble celeridad, depositó todas las órdenes en la mesa y salió disparada cual cohete.

Mebuki inspiró y expiró profundamente en un intento de serenarse. Yoshino hizo algo parecido. Shikaku se mantuvo sereno y Kizashi sólo había cerrado los ojos.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la señora Haruno.

- Estamos esperando un bebé. Estoy embarazada, mamá- se esforzó por que su voz sonara firme y decidida, sin mucho éxito.

- Sakura, ¿eso es cierto?- ¿Por qué su madre tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil? Ya se lo había repetido dos veces. Aunque debía entenderla.

- Si.

Los padres de Shikamaru, Hasta el momento, mudos, intervinieron:

- ¿Qué piensan…?- fueron interrumpidos por Mebuki, quien se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos.

- Tú estabas con Sasuke, ¿qué significa ésto?- preguntó algo encolerizada, podía notarse que estaba realizando esfuerzos por no revelar lo que realmente pensaba.

- Pues…- no sabía cómo enfrentar a su madre, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Que se dejó llevar por la tentación? ¿Que lo hizo por venganza ya que su novio la había engañado primero?

- Ya déjala, podremos hablarlo después- la salvó su padre-. ¿Qué piensan hacer?- completó la pregunta de los Nara.

Los jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos.

- Lo tendremos- contestó Shikamaru.

- ¿Y Sasuke?- otra vez Mebuki. Sakura intentó comprenderla, pues ella siempre había querido a su novio.

Al percatarse del silencio de su hija, Mebuki le gritó ya sin poder contener el disgusto y la indignación.

- ¿Le fuiste infiel a Sasuke con éste?- señaló al joven Nara con un dedo-. No me lo puedo creer, Sakura… ¿Y no usaste protección?- vociferó.

Ante las hirientes palabras de su madre, la joven no pudo hacer más que quedarse muda, derramando silenciosas lágrimas. Al verla en aquel estado, Shikamaru afianzó aún más su agarre.

- Vete a casa a buscar tus cosas, tú no eres bienvenida- le espetó su madre.

Dicho esto los Haruno se retiraron. Sakura pudo atisbar un destello de una lágrima en los ojos de Kizashi.

Una vez que se hubieron retirado, Shikamaru borró con sus dedos las pruebas de su llanto.

¿Sus padres no la querían? ¿No comprendían que estaba pasando por el momento más difícil de su vida? ¿No comprendían que ahora más que nunca necesitaba toda la ayuda paternal que sólo ellos podían brindarle?

Aún así intentó ser fuerte por su hijo y por él, quien en ese momento secaba sus lágrimas y que con sólo mirarle le transmitía todo su más sincero apoyo. Nunca lo había visto con aquel brillo en los ojos, un brillo franco el cual reflejaba protección y amparo, reflejaba comprensión y empatía, reflejaba amor.

- Puedes quedarte en casa si lo deseas- le dijo Yoshino en tono neutro. También le irritaban los hechos, pero no se dejó dominar por el enojo.

- Mu-muchas gracias- alcanzó a articular.

- Deben hacerle los chequeos correspondientes al bebé- intervino el Nara mayor. Los jóvenes asintieron.

- Oh, no se preocupen, yo les pediré un turno- sonrió Yoshino.

- Gracias, madre- le agradeció y volvió su vista hacia Sakura-. Oye- la llamó con delizadeza-, toma.- y le tendió el jugo que había ordenado.

Ella le sonrió como pudo y bebió.

Los Nara parecían haberse tomado mucho mejor la noticia. Lucían muy sutilmente alegres y dispuestos a ayudar en lo relacionado con el bebé.

- Sakura- la madre de Shikamaru volvió a dirigirle la palabra-, no los culpes. La noticia los tomó desprevenidos, es normal que se lo hayan tomado así. Ellos te quieren mucho y sólo desean lo mejor para ti.

La joven le agradeció por sus palabras.

- ¿Quieres ir a hablarles?- preguntó Shikamaru. Ella negó con la cabeza-. Bien, iré por tus cosas, ¿vale?- nuevamente movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

- Voy contigo- se levantó y le tendió a los Nara el dinero por lo ordenado por ella y sus padres. Éstos no lo aceptaron e insistieron con que ellos pagarían y le tendieron unas llaves a su hijo.

En silencio, Shikamaru y Sakura salieron del local. El aire frió golpeó sus rostros. Caminaron hacia una plaza donde el coche de los Nara los esperaba. Por instinto, buscando un apoyo, ella le pidió:

- Abrázame.

Sin dudarlo, él obedeció y la aproximó hacia él. Ella envolvió su cintura y se acercó aún más; lo suficiente como para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y oír sus rítmicos latidos. Aquellos suaves pero a la vez fuertes brazos le brindaban un calor protector que la hizo sentirse a salvo de cualquier cosa. Acurrucada en su pecho se dejó llevar por aquella sensación. Él aspiró el aroma de su cabello y las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas y sin medir las posibles consecuencias que acarrearían:

- Te amo.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Con este capítulo creo que tardé un poco más. Lo siento.

Prácticamente no se vio a Ino, pero no duden que en el siguiente capi tendrá más protagonismo.

Gracias por las alertas y reviews (:

25/10/2013


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**:los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias**:

- Lemons (muchos).

- Cuadrados amorosos [Sasu/Saku/Shika/Ino].

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl- diálogo.

''Asdfghjkl'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambio de escena.

~o~

La hojas de los árboles se mecían al compás del viento en aquella tarde de octubre. Esa escondida placita fue testigo del cándido beso de los dos amantes. Fue un encuentro súbito, guiado por los impulsos de sus desordenados pensamientos. Buscaban en el otro la fuerza imprescindible que necesitaban para hacerle frente a sus problemas. Buscaban, sentirse acompañados, sentirse el uno al otro. Y lo encontraron con la inocente pero imperiosa unión de sus labios.

Sin articular palabra y sin mirarse, tal vez aún asimilando lo ocurrido, subieron al coche de los Nara.

- ¿Cuál es la dirección de tu casa?- le preguntó él, mirando hacia el frente; a pesar del íntimo encuentro que tan sólo hace unos momentos habían compartido, Sakura sintió a Shikamaru más distante que nunca.

Le dio la dirección y comenzó a pensar acerca del extraño comportamiento de su… ¿amigo? ¿Amante? ¿Qué relación llevaban exactamente? Como sea, Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que había ''dos Shikamaru''. El Shikamaru número uno era el que se manifestaba con más frecuencia, el adolescente vago, carente de preocupaciones y algo cerrado en cuanto a los sentimientos.

El Shikamaru número dos era, por mucho, su favorito; pero para su mala suerte, éste no se aparecía tanto como ella quisiera. Esa versión del Nara se mostraba sensible, comprensiva, afectuosa y hasta amorosa. Eran los dos caras de una misma moneda.

Aquella teoría le recordó a Sasuke. Atribuyó el hecho de que él se apareciera en su mente de esa manera tan súbita a que la deducción de la cambiante personalidad de Shikamaru podía aplicarse, en cierta parte al Uchiha. Él también tenía su parte fría y su parte cálida. Sin embargo sus características indiferentes se daban absolutamente todo el tiempo. Los únicos vestigios de calidez se daban en los momentos previos y a veces posteriores a tener sexo.

A su vez, esto último le hizo pensar que tal vez Sasuke dejaba entrever su lado cariñoso con el sólo objetivo de ganarse un orgasmo o algo parecido, ¿lo hacía para manipularla? La vaga idea cruzó por su mente cual estrella fugaz.

Sakura se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos la estaban llevando a lugares en los cuales no quería indagar mucho.

El coche aparcó en su casa. Se bajaron y entraron a la vivienda. Sakura se llevó un enorme alivio al percatarse de que sus padres todavía no habían llegado.

- Todo es muy problemático- él rompió el silencio con desgana- pero te ayudaré a empacar tus cosas para mudarte- ella no estuvo segura si le había sonreído.

- De acuerdo.

Empacaron en cajas lo que la joven consideró necesario y lo cargaron en el coche de él. Ella, antes de partir, le dejó a sus padres una nota, despidiéndose. Después de unos minutos de viaje -de nuevo en un incómodo silencio- arribaron al hogar Nara. Yoshiko los recibió con una sonrisa y les dio una mano con las cajas. Debido a las amplias dimensiones de la habitación de Shikamaru, Sakura compartiría el cuarto con él. Ninguno de los dos objetó nada.

Luego de ordenar un poco, se dispusieron a cenar.

[...]

Lo había oído claramente. No cabía ni una sola duda. ''Sa-kura'' había soltado él al llegar al orgasmo. La sola mención de ese nombre la colmaba de sentimientos negativos. Más aún si él -¡justo él!- lo decía en aquel momento -¡justo en ese momento!-. A pesar del profundo dolor, lo había disimulado muy bien. Fingió que no lo había advertido y que había alcanzado un orgasmo tan poderoso como el de él.

Para ellos, la noche continuó. Él con motivo de recordar a su novia -y, ¿por qué no?, vengarse- y ella…ella tenía otras intenciones mucho más oscuras.

Al otro día, la rubia volvió a su casa. En su mente no cabía ninguna otra cosa que no tenga que ver con su ansiado desquite. Comenzó a analizar la situación con el objetivo de complicarle las cosas a su rival. Ella estaba embarazada y eso ya era un gran problema. Embarazada de su novio… Intento que la idea no le afectase y prosiguió. Si la noche anterior había dado sus frutos, ataría a Sasuke con un bebé… ¿Y si además de tener a Sasuke recuperaba a Shikamaru? No podía ser un mejor desquite.

Ino sonrió ante sus espectaculares ideas. Sin embargo, pronto aquella expresión se desvaneció. ella misma lo había pensado, estar embarazada era un gran problema. Una nueva vida no era cualquier cosa, y menos con diecisiete años. Se lo pensó mejor y se abofeteó mentalmente. Qué estúpida había sido.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la farmacia más cercana, compró las pastillas anticonceptivas de emergencia y se las tomó, implorando que aún no fuese tarde.

Luego, un poco más tranquila, intentó buscar una nueva venganza. Y la encontró. Decidida a reconciliarse con su novio, se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Se vistió atrevida pero simple, como le gustaba a él. Sin saber lo que le esperaba, se encaminó al hogar Nara

[...]

Sakura abrió lo ojos, cansada de dormir, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba. Había pasado una noche larga. Sus pensamientos la habían tenido ocupada gran parte de la noche. Era increíble lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas, de novia y admiradora de un Uchiha a futura madre de un bebé Nara. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Bajó la vista buscando a Shikamaru, quien, la noche anterior, le había cedido su cama y había improvisado una para él. Al no encontrarlo, se incorporó y caminó hasta el baño personal de la habitación. Se miró al espejo, el cual le devolvió una imagen de ella totalmente desarreglada. Se alió con el peine en una batalla contra su enmarañado cabello rosa, el cual salió derrotado a pesar de su resistenci. Se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y consideró que ya estaba en condiciones de ir a buscar el desayuno -aunque sus verdaderas intenciones eran verlo a él-.

Bajó las escaleras y con algo de vergüenza, se movió hasta la cocina donde lo encontró junto a Yoshino. La señora Nara tenía en su mano un plato con cuatro tostadas untadas con mermelada, el cual dejó en la mesa después de saludarla y dejarlos solos, pues debía irse a trabajar.

Sakura y Shikamaru se miraron a los ojos. Sin romper el contacto se sentaron enfrentados en la mesa. Durante el desayuno no cruzaron palabra. Sakura volvió a sentir aquella invisible barrera. Era la misma que había sentido después de que, en aquella plaza, él le había murmurado esas dos hermosas palabras, esas dos palabras que le habían dado fuerzas, las mismas palabras que guardaba en su memoria cual tesoro, las mismas palabras que calaron hondo en su interior, tan lacerantes pero tan hermosas a la vez...

Sin embargo, él parecía muy distante… Se sintió herida y así, tuvo la certeza de que él ya formaba parte de su corazón y que no había vuelta atrás.

Shikamaru creyó vislumbrar un destello de angustia en su mirada. Se sintió culpable, ya que sabía que era fruto de la distancia que él había impuesto después del beso en el parque. Por primera vez en su vida, su lengua fue más rápida que su ágil pensamiento. Había pronunciado aquellas peligrosas palabras sin medir las posibles consecuencias. Le había dicho que la amaba, lo cual era muy cierto. No supo cuando sus sentimientos hacia la chica habían empezado a florecer. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en el cual comenzó a amarla de verdad. Sólo se percató de tales cosas cuando las palabras habían salido sin pedir permiso.

Y no sabía cómo sentirse, ni cómo actuar o cómo volver a hablar con ella. Desde ese momento, el Nara impuso un muro, invisible, pero evidente, el cual Sakura, hasta el momento, no se había dispuesto a derribar. Por un lado él deseaba que ella lo hiciera, no obstante, también quería mantener la distancia por un corto tiempo para poder poner orden a sus emociones.

Pero le era imposible. Sus caóticos sentimientos, únicamente le gritaban una cosa, le gritaban que la amaba.

Al terminar el desayuno volvieron al trabajo. Desempacaban los objetos y pertenencias de Sakura cuando sonó el timbre. Fiel a su pereza le preguntó:

- ¿Puedes ir tú?

- Claro- le respondió ella de buena gana.

Sakura descendió por las escaleras y llegó hasta la puerta, la cual abrió para encontrarse con la persona que más detestaba en el mundo.

- Cerda- murmuró entre dientes.

- Frente- le respondió ella cuando salió del asombro que le causaba verla allí; pues era la última persona que hubiese esperado encontrar en el hogar Nara-. Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó con molestia.

- No, cerda, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- espetó con el mismo tono.

- Por si no lo sabías, Shikamaru es mi novio y esta es su casa, así que muévete y sal de aquí.

- Ja- gruñó- no me voy a ninguna parte, ¿oiste?

La rubia ignoró sus instintos asesinos, los cuales le suplicaban que la golpeara.

- ¡Shikamaru!- llamó a los gritos.

Ino le lanzó a Sakura una mirada iracunda. La joven de cabellos rosados no se quedó atrás.

Al reconocer la iracunda voz, Shikamaru bajó. Consideraba que no era buena idea dejar a las dos mujeres a solas, se tenían tanto odio entre sí que podría pasar cualquier cosa.

Al llegar a la estancia donde se encontraban ambas jóvenes las contempló con serenidad. Miró a los ojos a Sakura y luego a Ino; se percató de que las dos tenían aquel brillo pérfido del odio. Pudo ver el rencor reprimido que guardaban; no alcanzó a comprender porque intentaban -aunque sin mucho éxito- contenerse.

- Vete, frentona- exigió Ino con odio-, tú no pintas nada en esta conversación.

Sakura consideró que marcharse sin discutir era los mas sensato; así lo hizo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ino?- indagó él un poco malhumorado, no quería que Sakura se vaya.

- Oh, parece que estás a la defensiva. Sólo quería pasar un tiempo con mi novio- rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven, a lo que él respondió con tres pasos hacia atrás para librarse de ellos.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hacer- Ino se quedó sin habla por unos momentos.

- ¿Es por ésa? ¿Es por esa zorra?- chilló.

- No la llames así.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué? La llamo por lo que es- Shikamaru movió la cabeza a modo de negación-. ¿Acostarse con el novio de tu amiga no es ser zorra?

- Si que lo es, pero justamente tú no eres quien para echarlo en cara, ¿no crees?

- Pero, ¿y tú qué sabes?

- Mucho más de lo que piensas- Ino no cabía en sí de asombro, en vista de esto, Shikamaru se explicó-. Estoy al tanto de tus infidelidades, las cuales fue anteriores a lo mio con Sakura- aclaró con su característica tranquilidad.

- ¿Có- cómo?

- Debes cuidar tus bragas, ¿no crees?- Ino se quedó estupefacta, ¿cómo sabía?-. Tú lanzaste el primer golpe y aunque ella siguió el juego, éso te convierte en tan o más zorra que ella, por lo tanto no tienes con qué acusarla- la rubia calló por unos momentos.

-Ya pero, aún así, yo quiero estar bien contigo- prosiguió con su propósito inicial-, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, ¿qué dices?

- Digo que no.

- ¿Por qué…?- fue interrumpida.

- Yo la amo, los amo. Los elijo a ellos dos.

Sakura, quien sin poder contener la curiosidad había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, dejó escapar una furtiva lágrima. Se le había escapado en el parque una vez, y ahora se lo decía a Ino, él la amaba y amaba a ese hijo que iban a tener.

Iracunda, Ino salió de la casa. Odiaba todavía más a Sakura, si eso era posible.

Y se sintió lastimada. Pero no iba a dejarse vencer por el dolor que el rechazo de Shikamaru le había causado. Ahora tenía vía libre para conquistar a Sasuke por buenos medios. Quería que él la quisiese tanto como ella a él. Lo intentaría y vaya que lo lograría. Porque ella era Ino Yamanaka.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que le haya gustado.

Quizás me tengan que esperar un poco más con el siguiente capi, ya que ando un poco atareada. Por favor, sepan que no lo dejaré, sería como una falta de respeto.

En fin, gracias por leer.

01/11/2013


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**:los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias**:

- Lemons (muchos).

- Cuadrados amorosos [Sasu/Saku/Shika/Ino].

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl- diálogo.

''Asdfghjkl'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambio de escena.

~o~

Sakura corrió a la habitación del Nara, se sentó en la cama, agarró un libro cercano y fingió leer. No deseaba que él la descubriera espiando, sin embargo, no pudo engañarlo. Unos segundos después que ella, Shikamaru, con una sonrisa juguetona, entró a la habitación

- Sé que escuchaste, traviesa- le acusó en broma.

Ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¡Él había bromeado con ella! Por fin sintió que rompía con aquella barrera que tanto le molestaba. Se acercó a él. Shikamaru se deslumbró con la sonrisa que Sakura le regalaba. Tan hermosa, tan sincera, tan de ella… Sintió ganas de besarla. Besarla como lo había hecho en la plaza, con su más sincero amor. La vio aproximarse. Tantas ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos que cada uno de sus delicados pasos se le hicieron eternos. Y para peor, ella se detuvo sin llegar a hacer ningún contacto.

- Shikamaru, yo…- lo miró a los ojos-. Te amo- confesó.

Sin contenerse, él, deshizo la distancia que había entre ellos. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios.

Era un beso que ambos necesitaban. Un beso de esos que aclaraban las dudas que miles de palabras no podían. Un beso deseado, buscado, anhelado, cargado de afecto. El beso que selló su amor.

En la habitación del Nara, en la noche, ambos jóvenes estaban recostados sobre la cama del chico.

- Voy a romper con Sasuke- susurró ella contra su pecho.

Shikamaru no contestó, pues no sabía qué contestar. La estrechó aún más contra sí como respuesta. Con una de sus manos le acarició el cabello e inhaló su aroma, deleitándose con la dulce fragancia que desprendían. Entre los brazos del otro, se sintieron felices y completos.

Los crueles rayos del sol la obligaron a despertarse. Entonces, fue consciente de que había pasado la noche con Shikamaru, sin tener sexo, solamente compartiendo ese amor recíproco, tan recientemente descubierto. Su brazo derecho la abrazaba y la acercaba a él mientras que el izquierdo actuaba de almohada. A pesar de la luz que escocía sus ojos, para Sakura esa era la forma más bonita de despertar.

De súbito, cómo un rayo que cae la tierra sin previo aviso, recordó que era lunes. ¿Había peor día que un lunes? No, definitivamente no. Ese día en el que debía despedirte, con pereza y resignación, del confort de la cama, con la certeza de que quedaban cinco eternos días escolares. Vaya que era sumamente desagradable despertarse un lunes por la mañana. Y todavía era mucho más feo si debías renunciar a continuar siendo abrazada por aquellos brazos. Para ella eran tan adictivos que la piel que se encuentraba debajo de ellos le picaba, reticente a la idea de desprenderse de ellos.

Con desidia -y también con algo de tristeza- Sakura dejó el cómodo lecho y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba una ducha vigorizante que le quitara esa languidez de la que era presa.

A la vez que se desnudaba, abrió el grifo y esperó a que el agua se templara. Cuando le pareció que estaba lo suficientemente tibia, entró a la ducha. Mojó sus cabellos y miró hacia todos lados en busca de un shampoo. Divisó uno, medio escondido entre la cortina de baño. Lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que era de pésima calidad. Se preguntó cómo era posible que Shikamaru tuviera tan sedoso cabello con un shampoo como ese. Resignada, ya que no tenía otra opción, enjabonó sus cabellos y luego los lavó. Al no encontrar acondicionador, prosiguió con el jabón.

Shikamaru despertó, más no abrió los ojos. Sentía un extraño y casi insoportable vacío que había estado completo durante la noche. Tanteó el futón con sus manos y supo que Sakura no estaba allí. En aquel momento, sus oídos le informaron que ella se encontraba en el baño. Una sonrisa ladina surcó sus labios. Venció su pereza, y se levantó.

Con ligeros e inaudibles pasos se acercó al baño. La escuchó maldecir a su shampoo y ahogó una carcajada, temiendo que el sonido lo delate. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y tras entrar, cerró la puerta. El saber que Sakura estaba del otro lado de la cortina, sin ropa y mojada lo hizo desearla. ''_Kuso, ya no tengo control ni siquiera sobre mí mismo_'' pensó él. Estaba consciente de que lo mejor era marcharse de allí, pero no le apetecía. Así como la quería, la deseaba. Y le pareció una ocasión imperdible. Se quitó la parte superior de su ropa para dormir.

Corrió la cortina que los separaba. Al verle, Sakura se asustó y resbaló. Haciendo uso de sus ágiles reflejos, Shikamaru la atrapó en el aire y la atrajo hacia él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Me acabas de dar un susto…

Él se carcajeó. Nunca se había reido más de dos veces en un día, o al menos eso recordaba. Sonrió.

Debido a la cercanía, la joven sintió un creciente bulto contra su cadera. Jadeó.

- ¿Que qué hago aquí?- preguntó él con voz ronca-. Te salvo de una caída.

- ¿Eh? Si no hubieras entrado, no me hubiese caído.

Y unieron sus labios, en un beso demandante. Las manos de Shikamaru pasearon con suma facilidad por la espalda enjabonada de la chica, quien se encontraba igual o más ansiosa que él. Sakura terminó de desnudarlo con celeridad y urgencia. Suspiraron cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto sin ninguna barrera física que los separase.

El joven entró a la ducha y la aprisionó contra la pared. Un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura de pies a cabeza cuando sintió los fríos azulejos contra la piel de su espalda. El agua se escurría entre sus cuerpos. Con cuidado de no caerse, ella rodeó con una pierna la cadera del Nara, quien lo tomó como una invitación. Al sentirlo en su interior, Sakura no pudo más que, instintivamente, aprisionar los castaños cabellos entre sus ávidas manos. Él, en el mismo estado de delirio, la apretó aún más hacia sí; ella le respondió con un gemido.

El agua se confundía con el sudor. Juntos, llegaron a la cima; un orgasmo completamente distinto a los demás, porque a pesar que estar cargado de lujuria y pasión, también estaba lleno de amor. Y era la primera vez que experimentaban algo como aquello, para ambos.

Juntos llegaron a la escuela. Algunos los miraban con la curiosidad tatuada en sus rostros al ver que caminaban de la mano; otros murmuraban entre ellos mientras los contemplaban. La pareja ni siquiera se fijó en aquellos detalles. Los dos tenían la mirada ausente, todavía con las menguantes cosquillas de un reciente orgasmo. Habían salido de la casa luego de que Sakura se terminase de bañar -o más bien cuando ambos se terminaron de bañar- y luego de comer algún tentempié.

El sonido de la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases los interrumpió en el medio de un vehemente besuqueo. Entraron a su aula. Sin intención y por casualidad -¡y vaya casualidad!- los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los iracundaos de Sasuke. Seguramente había visto el fogoso beso que le había dado a Shikamaru segundos antes. Ella comprendió que era hora de aclarar las cosas.

Aferrándose aún más fuerte al Nara, quien ya se había percatado del cruze de miradas del Uchiha, Sakura se acercó a él.

- Sasuke- saludó con voz trémula.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a mirarlos con ira.

- Tenemos que hablar- él asintió.

- Vete- le espetó a Shikamaru, que se mantuvo imperturbable y lo ignoró.

- Él se queda- sentenció ella.

- Bien- aceptó a regañadientes-, ¿qué quieres ahora?

- Terminar.

Sasuke no cambió su expresión, ni tampoco le sorprendió, se lo veía venir. No obstante, el asunto no dejaba de molestarle. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado. Nunca se había quedado con el orgullo tan herido.

Aprovechó la oportunidad que se le presentó. Ino, completamente ignorante de la conversación, pasó por al lado de ellos. Sasuke la interceptó y la jaló hacia él. La rubia estuvo a punto de insultar a su captor, pero cuando vio de quién se trataba calló. De reojo, vio a Sakura y Shikamaru. Al sintir los labios de Sasuke presionar sobre los suyos comprendió la treta. Le siguió el juego. Entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y ahondó el beso.

A Shikamaru no le asombró en nada la situación. Actuaban así sólo para hacerlos enojar, y la mejor manera de contrarrestar éso era ignorándolos. Pero Sakura no pensó lo mismo. Se encontraba con la mirada absorta en aquel beso. El Nara divisó muchos sentimientos en su rostro. Primero estupor, luego ira y después… ¿tristeza?

- Problemático- soltó él y la arrastró hacia su pupitre.

Al ver que ella continuaba sumida en el recuerdo de lo ocurrido, le dijo:

- Lo hacen a propósito, Sakura- ella sonrió, tenía razón-, no deberías dejar que te afecte.

- Llevas la razón- concordó-. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

A modo de respuesta, obtuvo un beso tierno.

Aunque sabía que no debía afectarle, no puedo evitar pensar en eso. La decisión con la que Sasuke había agarrado a Ino; sus manos, pegadas a la cintura de su enemiga; el ímpetu del contacto. ¿Sólo para molestarlos? Parecían disfrutar. ¿Gozar de fastidiarlos?... No. También parecía haber una conexión entre ellos. Sakura recordó la infidelidad de Sasuke. Entonces si había algo más que sólo venganza, o eso pensaba ella.

- ¿Shikamaru?

- ¿Mmh?

- ¿Por qué…- le daba algo de vergüenza preguntar-. ¿Por qué estuviste con Ino?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Resolvió que lo mejor era contestar con la verdad.

- Por sexo.

Ella no dijo nada más. Shikamaru había estado con Ino por sexo. Y Sasuke también. Incluso la había engañado por éso. Su lado más pesimista le dijo que ambos jóvenes veían a Ino como una mujer cautivante, excitante; y que Sasuke haía sido capaz de traicionarla debido a su belleza. También le dijo que Shikamaru estaba con ella por ser responsable de la paternidad, pero que si no fuera por ello, estaría con Ino. Sin embargo, su parte más optimista, le gritó que el Nara la quería.

- Y… ¿por qué estás conmigo?- el Nara suspiró.

- Éso ya lo sabes.

Sakura sonrió.

Sus ojos se posaron en Ino. Habían pasado por tanto... Quizás la rubia estaba sufriendo. Y por primera vez quiso ayudarla.

Ino se sentó en su pupitre. Sasuke la había besado con tanta vemencia que los labios le dolían un poco. Había sido una buena jugada. Sin embargo, se sintió vacía. Quería a Sasuke y a la vez necesitaba su amiga, a Sakura. La miró y se sorprendió, pues ella también la estaba observando.

Instintivamente, ambas se sonrieron.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Creo que ya vamos llegando al fin del fic. Avisaré que, después de todo, terminará con la amistad de Ino y Sakura. Sin embargo, trataré de hacerlo paulatinamente. Aún no han limado sus aspereas. Y por cierto, es obvio que las parejas serán el ShikaSaku y el SasuIno. Ya veré cómo juntaré a estos dos.

Sayonara, ¡y gracias por leer!

07/11/2013


End file.
